Omega Mungil di Seberang Lorong
by Cactus93
Summary: [Transfic] Chanyeol tidak pernah berpikir jika dirinya adalah salah satu Alpha yang seharusnya. Ia sering tidak memiliki naluri untuk memimpin atau menjadi yang dominan. Tapi setelah ia bertemu tetangga barunya yang sangat menggemaska, semua itu berubah. CHANBAEK/YAOI/BL/Wolf AU/DLDR!/RnR!
1. Prolog

**Omega Mungil di Seberang Lorong**

 **(** **The Cute Omega Across the Hall)**

 **.**

 **[Original link: /story/view/1045736/]**

 **Author : WoodlandSparrow**

 **Translator : Cactus93 & ****Nahyukimanki**

 **Disclaimer: This story belong to WoodlandSparrow.**

 **Setting: Wolf AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **,**

 **Prologue**

Chanyeol pikir ia bukanlah seorang alpha yang sebenarnya. Seorang Alpha seharusnya memiliki rasa percaya diri, mandiri dan kuat. Ia mungkin mempunyai salah satu dari sifat itu, tapi kalau ditanya, ia hanya merasa bisa mendominasi atau memimpin jika ia sedang memainkan gitar atau piano. Chanyeol sudah melewati masa dimana seorang alpha harus bertarung dan bertahan, ia yakin sudah pernah mati saat itu. Saat ia berada pada usia 12 tahun, tepat setelah ia tumbuh menjadi seorang alpha. Mungkin naluri serigalanya sebenarnya sudah melemah.

Ini adalah alasannya mengapa ketika ia sedang berjalan kembali menuju ke apartemennya, ia melihat sebuah pintu di seberang lorong terbuka, dan nampak dari sana ada omega yang sangat mungil sedang membawa sebuah kotak untuk dibawa masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Hal terbaik yang hanya bisa Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah berdiri membeku dan menatap omega itu. Laki-laki mungil itu berdiri membelakanginya, dan Chanyeol menatap wujud mungil itu dengan bersemangat. Ia memperhitungkan jika laki-laki mungil itu lebih pendek dari tingginya. Ia mengenakan kemeja hitam, dan celana jins biru yang sangat ketat seolah mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk mengagumi pantat sempurnanya yang montok itu.

Omega itu sepertinya tidak menyadari jika ia sedang diawasi. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian, ia berbalik badan dan ia terkejut, membiarkan kotak yang ia bawa terjatuh dari tangannya.

Chanyeol sesaat terpana oleh wajah omega itu, yang pasti seindah tubuhnya. Sosoknya yang lembut, manis dan mempunyai rambut halus hitam yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Tiba-tiba mata sayunya melebar karena terkejut. Bibir merahnya yang sedikit terbuka tampak begitu menggoda.

Omega itu melangkah mundur. Dengan gugup ia memegang salah satu tangannya yang lain yang terkepal didepan dadanya. Bola matanya berkeliling panik seolah ia sedang mencari jalan keluar. Menyadari sikap omega itu, membuat Chanyeol tersentak. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan cepat sebagai lambang perdamaian.

"Maafkan aku! Maaf sudah membuatmu terkejut. Aku juga tinggal di sini," ia menunjuk ke arah pintu apartemennya sendiri. "Aku hanya terkejut melihat kau disini," jelasnya cepat. "Jadi ... apakah kau baru pindah kemari?"

Si omega mengedipkan matanya dua kali sebelum ia tersipu. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol semakin meleleh dibuatnya. Rasanya ia ingin mengambil omega menggemaskan itu dan memasukkannya kedalam saku untuk selamanya.

"Ya..." akhirnya ia berucap walaupun dengan suara yang lirih, tatapannya jatuh ke lantai.

"Siapa namamu?" chanyeol bertanya padanya dengan memasang sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"... Baekhyun?" gumamannya, seperti ia tidak yakin bahwa itu memang namanya.

"Aku Chanyeol." Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya takut-takut menatap kearah Chanyeol dan itu membuang sang alpha langsung berseri-seri. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun" tambahnya, dan Chanyeol menyadari bahwa dirinya diam-diam mengincar leher omega itu. Dia belum ditandai. Bagus!

Tunggu.

Kenapa itu bagus?

Sejauh ini, Chanyeol tidak pernah serius memikirkan tentang mengklaim dan menandai seorang _mate_. Ia belum pernah memikirkan tentang seperti apa _mate-_ nya kelak dan itu menjadi salah satu hal yang ia pikir jauh dari bayangannya di masa depan. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak tahu kapan atau bagaimana hal itu akan terwujud dan ia tidak berpikir bahwa dia siap untuk itu.

Suara langkah kaki yang keras berdatang dari arah tangga terdengar. Tiba-tiba ada tiga Alpha muda sudah berdiri di lorong. "Chanyeol, aku membawa makanan!" Salah satu dari mereka berucap. Kulitnya berwarna tan dan sangat tampan.

"Ooh, siapa ini?" Seseorang berambut pirang bertanya dan melihat ke arah si omega.

"Perkenalkan, ini Baekhyun, dia baru saja pindah ke apartemen ini," kata Chanyeol, menunjuk ke arah apartemen. Sedangkan si omega masih berdiri kaku dan melihat ke arah mereka dengan ketakutan. Baekhyun merasa dirinya menjadi yang terkecil karena tiba-tiba dikelilingi oleh empat Alpha yang bertubuh tinggi yang seakan siap untuk mengintimidasi siapa pun.

"Wah… Halo Baekhyun," kata si pirang menggoda, mengambil langkah lebih dekat ke laki-laki itu. "Aku Sehun, siap sedia melayanimu. Apakah kau memerlukan bantuan memindahkan kotak? Aku melihat ada banyak kardus di meja resepsionis atau mungkin kau butuh mate dengan gen yang bagus untuk keturunanmu? Aku di sini untukmu. "

Baekhyun hanya tersipu mendengarnya dan menatap lantai.

"Tolong jangan mendengarkan perkataan si idiot ini. Aku Jongin, senang bertemu denganmu," sela seorang alpha berkulit tan.

"Dan aku Kris," tambah Alpha yang paling tinggi. "Kau tak perlu ketakutan seperti itu. Kami tidak akan menggigitmu. Yah, tidak semua dari kita, omong-omong." Dia tertawa, bercanda dengan sebuah fakta jika omega hanya bisa ditandai sekali.

Perkataan mereka tadi walaupun terdengar bercanda, tetapi candaan ini bagaimanapun juga sudah terlalu jauh untuk ditangani Baekhyun. Ia dengan cepat melangkah mundur dan membanting pintu dan menutup pintu apartemen barunya. Para Alpha bisa mendengarnya si omega telah mengunci pintunya.

"Woah, _guys_." Chanyeol melotot teman-temannya. "Waktunya untuk pergi, sekarang dia takut dengan kita. "

"Kami hanya menggoda dan aku tidak pernah bisa untuk menahan diriku sendiri. Dia terlihat begitu menggemaskan." Sehun mengangkat bahu, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen Chanyeol.

"Yeah, dia hanya sedikit pemalu," ucap Kris, melanjutkan perkataan Sehun.

"Sedikit malu? Dia tampak seperti akan jatuh pingsan," Jongin menambahkan.

"Kalian pikir, kalian mau kemana?" tanya chanyeol. "Apakah kalian tidak mau membantuku membawa kotaknya yang masih tersisa ke sini? Paling tidak itu yang bisa kita lakukan untuknya setelah kalian membuatnya ketakutan. "

"Baik," Sehun menyetujuinya setelah menghela napas, dan dua serigala lain enggan menemaninya ke bawah.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Saat ia melihat keadaan luar apartemen melalui lubang kecil di pintunya, Chanyeol terus berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang dia lakukan saat ini tidak salah. Ia hanya ingin melihat Baekhyun membuka pintu untuk mengambil kardusnya untuk dibawa kedalam apartemennya. Tak lupa, ia melakukan ini karena ia juga ingin minta maaf dan meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa dia sudah aman. Ia ingin menjelaskan pada Bakhyun bahwa tidak ada alpha yang akan melompat kepadanya di lorong, menjatuhkannya dan memaksa menandainya.

Selain itu, Baekhyun itu menggemaskan dan Chanyeol ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dia.

Akhirnya, sekitar pukul delapan malam, pintu tetangganya terbuka. Omega itu menjulurkan kepalanya keluar dari pintu dengan berhati-hati melihat kedua arah sebelum ia membuka pintu apartemennya sepenuhnya dan memperhatikan kotak yang ada luar.

Chanyeol mulai melangkah keluar apartemennya dan itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan membeku.

"Hai," Chanyeol tidak perlu repot-repot untuk berpura-pura jika ia membuka pintu untuk alasan lain. "Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf atas perkataan teman-temanku. Mereka hanya bercanda. Sebenarnya mereka tidak mempunyai maksud untuk menyakiti perasaanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa..." Baekhyun bergumam. Hingga Chanyeol mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah ia mampu berbicara lebih keras. "... Maaf, aku sudah bersikap kasar."

"Kau tidak kasar."

Chanyeol memberinya senyuman hangat, meyakinkan "Apakah kau ingin bantuanku untuk membawa kardusmu ke dalam?"

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu-ragu. "Okay."

Pada saat Chanyeol telah mengunci apartemennya, Baekhyun sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya dan sekarang ia mengenakan celana pendek dan sweater kebesaran. Bajunya membuatnya tampak lebih kecil, membuat Chanyeol ingin memeluknya. Kakinnya yang tanpa bulu terlihat begitu sensual membuat Chanyeol ingin melakukan banyak hal yang berbeda dari apa yang bisa ia bayangkan selama ini. Dia menggeleng ketika Baekhyun tidak melihat ke arahnya. Mengapa setiap bagian dari keberadaan anak ini terlihat menuntut reaksi Chanyeol? Chanyeol pernah menyukai orang lain sebelumnya, ya dulu, tapi itu tidak pernah begitu kuat pada pandangan pertama.

"Jadi kenapa kau memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Chanyeol. Sekarang ini jarang bisa menemukan omega tinggal benar-benar sendiri dan menilai dari sikap gugup Baekhyun, ia belum terbiasa untuk hal ini.

"Uhm, keluargaku harus pindah ... Tapi aku tidak bisa ikut bersama mereka karena aku masih seorang mahasiswa di sini ..." jawabnya samar-samar.

"Kau seorang mahasiswa? Berapa usiamu?" si Alpha bertanya sambil membawa tiga tumpuk kardus besar lain sekaligus ke dalam. Untuk sesaat dia bersumpah melihat baekhyun mengawasinya diam-diam yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh

"... Ya, jurusan sastra. Usiaku sembilan belas tahun."

"Menarik. Aku suka sastra. Tidak lebih dari musik sebenarnya. Aku seorang _audio engineer_ dan calon musisi." Chanyeol meletakkan tiga tumpuk kardus itu di lantai dan berbalik menghadap Baekhyun sambil menyeringai.

"Alat musik apa yang kau mainkan ...?" Tanya Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Aku bisa bermain gitar dan piano. Aku juga bernyanyi dan rap." Mata si mungil langsung berbinar, tertarik dengan topik ini. "Aku bisa memainkan sesuatu untukmu jika kau ingin."

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, kau dapat membayarku dengan sebuah kunjungan ke apartemenku setelah kita menyelesaikan ini semua."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa begitu diperhatikan saat ia sedang memainkan alat musik. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan tajam Baekhyun pada dirinya, dan itu membuatnya merasa sedikit gugup. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun tidak suka suaranya? Bagaimana jika ia menilai fakta dia adalah alpha dan seorang seniman? Chanyeol terus memfokuskan pandangannya pada piano, dan ia melakukan yang terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan untuk bisa fokus pada lagu yang sedang ia mainkan.

 _"...You're crazy and I'm out of my mind,"_ Chanyeol bernyanyi, alisnya sedikit berkerut, itu suatu kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan setiap kali ia bernyanyi. _"Cuz all of me loves all of you, love your curves and all your edges..."_

Apakah Baekhyun tetap bernapas dan berkedip? Chanyeol bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

 _"...And you give me all of you."_ si alpha menyelesaikan lagunya, dan kemudian perlahan-lahan berbalik untuk menghadapi si omega, yang hanya terus menatapnya dengan mata doe-nya.

"Ah ..." dia berdeham. "Aku tahu suaraku sedikit terlalu dalam ..." ia menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gugup.

"Itu tak benar," kata Baekhyun, tenang, tapi tegas. "Itu ... Itu ... Menakjubkan. Sempurna," katanya, mengalihkan pandangan dari Chanyeol dan merona. "Aku harus ... mungkin kembali ke apartemenku." Baekhhyun pindah dari sudut sofa yang dia pilih untuk duduk.

"Tunggu."

Baekhyun kembali duduk.

"Tinggalah untuk makan malam ..." ucap Chanyeol, dan omega mengangguk sekali. "Tunggu, tapi ... Ini bukan perintah. Maksudku, hanya jika kau ingin makan malam disini," tambahnya, tiba-tiba khawatir tentang kepatuhan laki-laki itu. Dia sudah tahu bahwa banyak Alpha mengharapkan omega untuk selalu mengikuti perintah mereka, tidak peduli apakah mereka mengenal mereka atau tidak.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, sejenak ia merasa bingung seolah-olah dia tidak bisa memahami apa yang Chanyeol katakan. "Aku mau." jawabnya.

Si Alpha tersenyum. Ia melangkah menjauhi pianonya dan menduduki sofa tepat disamping omega. Dia menyadari kesalahannya ketika ia melihat bahu Baekhyun menegang dan cara dia menundukkan kepalanya saat ini seperti dia merasakan ada sesuatu akan terjadi padanya. Sesuatu yang buruk.

"Maaf sekali lagi, maaf," Chanyeol meminta maaf dan mundur. Dia duduk di kursi berlawanan dengan sofa. "Nah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku jamin. Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu," katanya, meskipun naluri serigalanya protes menentang pernyataan itu.

"T-tidak ... Kau ... Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa dengan ... Alpha, "kata Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Chanyeol, tidak yakin bagaimana hal itu mungkin terjadi.

"Tidak ada Alpha di keluargaku... dulu aku _home schooling_ dan aku tak terlalu sering pergi keluar rumah," Baekhyun menjawab dengan pandangannya yang masih menghindari tatapan Chanyeol. Ah, jadi itulah alasan mengapa kulitnya begitu pucat. "Dan kemudian untuk masuk ke Universitas ... ibuku selalu mengantarku berangkat dan pulang ... Dan tidak ada Alpha yang belajar di jurusan sastra, tapi ... beberapa orang di kampus sering menatapku, dan berbicara padaku tentang sesuatu seperti teman-temanmu tadi dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Dan sekarang aku sendirian dan ... ketika aku berusia delapan belas tahun, orang tuaku menjelaskan kepadaku bagaimana suatu hari aku akan..." ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum mengatakan kata itu. "Di klaim ... dan seorang alpha akan menandaiku dan membayangkannya ... itu membuatku ketakutan."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Hmm, bagaimana jika ... mereka berpikir mereka menyukaiku, tapi kemudian mereka tidak menyukaiku? Dan aku hampir tidak bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, apalagi tentang... _mate_. Bagaimana jika mereka meninggalkanku? Dan bagaimana jika itu ... menyakitkan?" Baekhyun menatapnya. Ia tampak begitu benar-benar tersesat dan bingung. Sebagai seorang alpha, ia memiliki dorongan untuk memeluk omega dengan erat dan tidak pernah meninggalkan hal yang sulit untuk diabaikan.

Dia berdeham. "Yah, aku tidak pernah berpikir jika alpha akan meninggalkan pasangan mereka. Maksudku, ikatan mereka tidak mudah dipatahkan setelah mereka bersatu. _Mate_ -mu akan mencintaimu, dan aku yakin mereka akan memaafkanmu dan tidak akan mengharapkanmu untuk tahu segalanya," Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan. "Dan tentang menyakiti ..." Chanyeol teringat ketika ia berjalan melewati pasangan _mate_ yang baru di sebuah pesta. Darah di leher dan dada omega menodai baju, air mata menetes di mata merah bengkaknya, rintihan yang ia keluarkan saat alpha yang dua kali lebih besar itu menjulang diatasnya. Chanyeol harus mengakui jika kejadian itu agak menggairahkan, tapi ia juga merasa sangat trauma dengan pemandangan itu. "... Mungkin itu tidak terlalu menyakitkan."

Baekhyun tampaknya tidak terlalu lega dengan penjelasan yang Chanyeol berikan. "Orang tuaku juga mengatakan seperti itu ... Tidak ada pembicaraan alpha ke omega, kecuali mereka ingin mengklaim mereka."

Jadi itu cukup menjelaskan mengapa Baekhyun begitu tegang setiap kali Chanyeol bergerak. "Pemikiran itu sangat kuno. Tentu saja omega dan alpha bisa berteman," Chanyeol meyakinkan Baekhyun.

Wajah anak itu cerah pada saat itu juga. "Apakah kau menjadi temanku?"

"... Tentu saja." Chanyeol tersenyum, meskipun ada perasaan menyesal setelah ia mengucapkannya.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **T/N**

 **(Translator note)**

Aku sebenarnya udah izin mentranslate FF ini sejak puasa dan mau mompostingnya awal bulan tapi… malah molor ampe sekarang :')

Ini ff pertama full trans aku… yang lainkan trans manga yang terkadang adegannya aku khayal sendiri wkwkw

Thanks to **WoodlandSparrow** for gave me permission translate this beautiful wolf AU fanfic^^~

Makasih **Nahyukimanki** udah bantu edit translate ku yang amburadul wkwkwk, **Chika Love Baby Baekhyun** yang udah bantu milih judul lol, dan kak **Sayaka Dini** udah ngasih saran :') /hug u all/

Silakan tinggalkan review kalian^^ sangat menerima kritik dan saran. Mungkin ada beberapa kalimat yang membingungkan, tapi pikiranku mentok ampe disini hiks

Aku suka banget ama ff ini dan aku makin jatuh cinta dengan tema wolf AU setelah baca ff karya _WoodlandSparrow_. Banyak ff wolf AU yang telah ia buat, silakan mampir akunnya^^

FF 'The Cute Omega Across the Hall' menurut aku simple tapi ngena. Aku akan berusaha mentranslate ini semampuku^^

Sengaja memposting ini bersamaan dengan EXO'rdium. Biar samaan tanggalnya kkk

Sangat mengharap ChanBaek moment /\

Sangat berharap ChanBaek selca 2016 /\

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya~


	2. Chapter I

**Omega Mungil di Seberang Lorong**

 **(** **The Cute Omega Across the Hall)**

 **.**

 **[Original link: /story/view/1045736/]**

 **Author : WoodlandSparrow**

 **Translator : Cactus93 and Nahyukimanki  
**

 **Disclaimer: This story belong to WoodlandSparrow.**

 **Setting: Wolf AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER I**

.

"Yah, aku tidak tahu. Siapa yang akan pergi?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada seseorang lewat ponsel sambil membaca label dari botol selai kacang.

 _"Kawan, kau tahu'kan Junmyeon itu membenciku."_

Ia meletakkan botol selai itu dalam keranjang belanjaan lalu mendorong keranjang itu sepanjang supermarket.

"Selain itu, aku sedang tak ingin berburu. Kalian saja yang pergi," Lanjutnya pada Jongin.

Sebenarnya dia tidak pernah benar-benar merasa suka berburu. Menurutnya kegiatan itu sangat merepotkan dan melelahkan, apalagi orang-orang harus melihatnya telanjang.

"Baiklah. Ok! Aku harus pergi." Chanyeol mengakhiri panggilannya dengan cepat ketika ia melihat sosok laki-laki mungil berambut hitam yang ia kenal saat berbalik menuju lorong depan supermarket.

Baekhyun.

Omega itu sedang berusaha mencapai bungkus kopi yang berada diatas rak tapi gagal total. Ia tak bisa meraihnya. Ia menyerah dan memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya, menatap bungkusan kopi itu dengan tatapan marah. Raut sedikit cemberut terpampang jelas diwajahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan melangkah mendekatinya. Ia dengan mudah meraih bungkus kopi itu dan menyerahkannya kepada si Omega. Saat si Omega melihat ke bungkusan kopi itu, ia langsung menatap ke arah Chanyeol dengan mata birunya yang dipenuhi gurat keterkejutan.

"Hai," sapa Chanyeol.

"Hai," jawab Baekhyun. "Terima kasih." Dia mengambil kopi itu dan melemparkannya ke dalam trolinya.

"Jadi, Bagaimana keadaanmu dalam satu minggu ini?" Chanyeol bertanya. Ia hanya melihat Baekhyun beberapa kali sejak ia tiba ke apartemen. Kedua kali mereka bertemu saat di penyeberangan jalan, tapi mereka hanya bertukar sapa.

Baekhyun tetap diam dan hanya mendorong trolinya. "Baekhyun?" si Alpha berjalan di samping si Omega, bersikeras ingin melakukan percakapan.

"Ini ... Uhm ... Aku ba-" Omega berhenti dan menghela napas. "Sebenarnya… ini sangat ... mengerikan."

"Kenapa? Apakah ada yang salah?"

"Aku benci ini. Aku benci sendirian… aku rindu keluargaku..." suaranya bergetar dan hampir pecah di akhir kalimat yang ia ucapkan. "... Dan aku bahkan tidak bisa mendapatkan sebungkus kopiku sendiri..." suaranya kali ini pecah, dan matanya penuh dengan air mata. Baekhyun menyembunyikan matanya dengan telapak tangannya dengan cepat.

"Baekhyun?!" Chanyeol berucap mencoba menenangkan, tetapi dengan nada khawatir.

"Permisi, apakah dia mengganggumu?" tanya seorang Alpha perempuan yang tiba-tiba mendekati mereka. Ia bertanya pada Baekhyun dengan nada khawatir dan sopan.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu ia menyeka air matanya dengan keliman bajunya. Perempuan itu melotot kearah Chanyeol sebelum dia menanyai laki-laki mungil itu lagi. "Apakah kau yakin?" Tanyanya lembut. "Aku akan menggigit kepalanya untukmu," tambahnya sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol melangkah di depan perempuan itu, mencoba menghalangi pandangan perempuan itu dari Baekhyun. "Jangan ganggu dia," ucapnya dengan geraman rendah yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. Berani-beraninya perempuan itu menggoda Baekhyun di depannya?

Wanita itu menajamkan tatapannya menantang selama beberapa detik, tapi kemudian ia berbalik berlalu pergi.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata melebar. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya dengan cepat ketika Chanyeol membalas tatapan matanya. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk-"

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa." Ekspresi Alpha melunak. "Apakah kau ingin makan malam di tempatku lagi?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala. Berakhirlah dengan Chanyeol yang menemani Baekhyun berbelanja barang-barang yang Baekhyun butuhkan.

Setelah mereka selesai berbelanja, Chanyeol langsung menyambar tas belanjaan Baekhyun dan membawanya. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju apartemen yang berada tepat satu blok dari supermarket. Saat mereka melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang jalan, Chanyeol terus memikirkan insiden di supermarket. Ia baru bertemu Baekhyun minggu ini, kenapa ia tadi menggeram pada orang asing yang berbicara dengan Baekhyun? Yang pasti sikapnya itu sudah melewati batas. Omega itu bukanlah miliknya, ia terus mengingat perkataan itu dalam benaknya sendiri. Dia memperhatikan leher jenjang baekhyun saat ia berjalan di sampingnya. Chanyeol penasaran kulit Omega itu akan terasa begitu lembut seperti yang terlihat jika berada dibawah bibirnya.

"Aku akan meletakan belanjaanku ke dalam dulu," Baekhyun memberitahu Chanyeol setelah mereka berada di depan apartemennya.

Chanyeol menyerahkan barang belanjaan Baekhyun dan saat jemari mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan, terasa ada sengatan listrik. Baekhyun langsung menarik tangannya secara terburu-buru dan menghilang ke dalam apartemennya sepertinya sentuhan Chanyeol tadi telah membakarnya.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Jadi ... apa alasan keluargamu sebenarnya meninggalkanmu di sini?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun meringkuk di sudut sofa dengan sepiring makanan yang telah Chanyeol berikan padanya. Sedangkan Chanyeol duduk di kursi, menjaga jarak aman meskipun ia tidak menginginkan –menurut Chanyeol- jarak di antara mereka.

"Ayahku mendapat pekerjaan baru dan mereka semua memutuskan untuk pindah," kata Baekhyun. "Sebenarnya aku juga akan ikut pergi, tapi Universitas disana tidak memiliki jurusan sastra. Ibuku juga bersikeras agar aku tidak harus menghentikan kuliahku dan ini bisa menjadi sebuah kesempatan besar untukku untuk belajar mengurus diriku sendiri. Jadi ayahku menyewa apartemen ini. "

Alpha ingin bertanya apa sih yang keluarganya pikirkan. Bagaimana bisa mereka meninggalkan Omega ini dengan tiba-tiba tinggal sendirian. Apalagi mereka tahu jika anak mereka itu mudah sekali gugup? Dunia bisa menjadi tempat yang menakutkan bagi para Omega. Meskipun kota mereka adalah tempat yang aman untuk sebagian besar penduduknya karena mereka masih berperilaku dengan akal sehat, tapi tetap saja Omega adalah korban yang paling banyak ditargetkan untuk penyerangan dan pelecehan.

"Aku mengerti, ini merupakan perubahan yang drastis," dia malah berkata seperti itu. Chanyeol pikir hubungan mereka masih terlalu baru untuk mempertanyakan lebih jauh tentang keluarga saat ini.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku tidak pernah merasa khawatir tentang semuanya sendiri ... tapi ternyata ini melelahkan ... saat aku tidur, aku menyadari jika aku benar-benar sendirian ... Bahkan berjalan menyusuri jalan terasa sangat menakutkan ..."

Tentu saja menakutkan. Chanyeol bisa membayangkan berbagai jenis tatapan penuh nafsu yang akan Baekhyun dapatkan.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau maksudkan. Aku meninggalkan rumahku saat aku berumur tujuh belas tahun. Tetapi kau mulai terbiasa dengan semua itu," katanya meyakinkan. "Dan lihatlah dari sisi baiknya! Kau dapat melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan saat kau ingin dan tak akan ada seorang pun diluar sana yang akan menghentikan atau menghakimimu. Dan tidak ada yang mengomel padamu jika kau tidak melakukan apapun. "

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku pikir itu semua benar," ucapnya, kemudian menatap ke arah Chanyeol. "Kenapa kamu pergi dari rumah?"

"Keluargaku tidak ingin aku belajar _audio engineering_ ," jawab si Alpha. "Jangan memilih jurusan _engineering_ , kata mereka. Mereka memberiku sebuah ultimatum, untuk menuruti perintah mereka atau tidak. Jika aku memilih 'tidak', mereka tidak akan mendukung aku secara finansial lagi. Jadinya aku memilh untuk pergi. "

"Itu sangat kejam ..." si Omega mengerutkan keningnya.

Chanyeol tersentuh dengan kekhawatiran yang terlihat jelas tergambar dari raut wajah Omega. "Mereka tidak benar-benar mengharapkanku untuk meninggalkan rumah. Tapi aku merasa ini adalah cara yang lebih baik untukku, meskipun aku harus bekerja dan belajar. Aku kira itu hal yang lumrah dilakukan oleh seorang serigala Alpha. "

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Aku pikir, aku harus segera pergi," ucap Baekhyun memberi tahu sebelum ia berdiri dari sofa. Dia tampak tidak bersemangat saat mengucapkannya.

Mereka telah menghabiskan waktu selama berjam-jam untuk berbicara tentang semuanya dan apa saja mulai dari buku-buku favorit mereka, cerita tentang Baekhyun yang gemar menulis dan berharap untuk menerbitkan sebuah bukunya sendiri suatu saat nanti, tetangga masa lalu Chanyeol, sampai membahas tentang seorang gadis beta yang selalu mengadakan pesta hampir setiap satu minggu sekali dan dengan siapa ia berdebat beberapa kali.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa tinggal ... Jika kau ingin," usul Chanyeol. Baekhyun telah mengatakan jika ia tidak suka sendirian dan bahwa ia tidak bisa tidur dengan baik selama satu minggu terakhir.

Omega itu menggelengkan kepala dan menatapnya dengan waspada. "Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu begitu lama ..."

"Kau tidak menggangguku. Sama sekali tidak menggangguku."

"Aku tidak... menganggu?"

"Tidak. Aku akan senang untuk memilikimu," katanya sebelum memikirkan ulang ucapanya. Baekhyun tersipu dan menunduk. "Aku akan tinggal. Jika kamu memperbolehkan. Aku mandi terlebih dahulu dan akan segera kembali."

Chanyeol tersenyum saat ia melihat Baekhyun pergi. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu berharap Baekhyun benar-benar menyetujui perkataannya untuk tinggal.

Baekhyun kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan membawa bantal dan ponsel di tangannya. Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun ke kamarnya, mencoba untuk tidak berpikir tentang bagaimana mudahnya untuk menjatuhkan si Omega ke tempat tidurnya dan ...

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol meninggalkan kamar dengan selimut dan bantal.

"Pergi… tidur?" Alpha itu menjawab dengan sedikit bingung.

"Dimana?"

"Sofa."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena ... dimana lagi aku akan tidur?" Apakah laki-laki itu mengusulkan apa yang tadi ia pikirkan?

Baekhyun duduk di tempat tidur. "Tempat tidur ini cukup besar. Aku yakin kita berdua cukup untuk tidur disini." Dia tersenyum.

"Bukankah ... itu akan mengganggumu?" Tanya Chanyeol perlahan.

"Mengapa bisa seperti itu?" Kata Baekhyun polos. "Aku tidak merasa terganggu. Ini 'kan tempat tidurmu. "

"...Baiklah."

Chanyeol tidak mau menolak ajakan itu, jadi dia menyetujui saran Baekhyun untuk tidur di tempat tidur tapi ia akan menjaga jarak aman dari tubuh baekhyun.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Hal pertama yang Alpha perhatikan saat ia bangun tidur adalah ada sesuatu dilengannya yang terasa hangat seperti –tidak, sebenarnya itu bukan sesuatu, tapi seseorang.

Ia membuka matanya dan ia hanya bisa melihat rambut hitam Baekhyun. Dia sedikit bergeser untuk duduk dengan gerakan yang sangat perlahan. Mencoba sehati-hati mungkin agar tidak membangunkan Baekhyun. Saat malam hari, mereka berdua sudah berganti posisi tidur. Tubuh Baekhyun yang pada akhirnya menekan kearah dada Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol melingkarkan satu lengannya ke pinggang baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih tertidur dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Lalu Chanyeol membungkuk untuk mengendus rambut Baekhyun dengan sedikit belaian dari hidungnya. Ia melanjutkan pergerakan itu ke arah tengkuk, seolah-olah ia menyadari apa yang terjadi dan ia jadi ingin menggodanya. Baekhyun berbalik memperlihatkan punggungnya, kepalanya miring ke satu sisi, memperlihatkan area yang menggoda untuk Chanyeol, leher yang belum ditandai.

Alpha menjilat bibirnya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia membungkuk, tapi di saat itu juga mata Baekhyun telah terbuka dan gerakan Chanyeol pun terhenti. Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah dari mengantuk menjadi bingung dan dengan cepat berubah kembali menjadi takut, tapi si Omega tetap diam. Chanyeol dengan cepat melepaskan pinggangnya dan mundur.

"Aku ... aku baru saja bangun dan aku kira kita bergerak-gerak saat tidur. Aku bersumpah aku tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja!" jelas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terus memberi tatapan gugup padanya. "Maaf," tambahnya, dan laki-laki itu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan buru-buru pergi ke kamar mandi.

Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menjaga Omega ini, tapi ada beberapa hal yang butuh ia pertimbangkan sebelum ia mengklaim Omega itu.

Pertama-tama, dapatkah ia menjaganya? Setelah Baekhyun menjadi miliknya, ia seharusnya menjadi orang yang mencukupi kebutuhan Omega dan biaya kuliah tidak murah. Dia masih memiliki waktu tiga sampai empat tahun untuk punya penghasilan lebih. Ada juga tagihan dari telepon, makanan, pakaian...

Lalu sifat baekhyun. Saat ini benar-benar sulit untuk dijelaskan apakah Omega menyukainya atau tidak. Omega itu selalu berkata 'ya' setiap kali dia memintanya untuk melakukan sesuatu bersama-sama, dan malam sebelumnya saat ia benar-benar memintanya untuk tidur di ranjang yang sama seperti dia, tapi kemudian ia juga memintanya untuk menjadi temannya, dan terlihat sangat takut jika ia terlalu dekat. Sepertnya menunggu adalah pilihan terbaik pada saat ini.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Ini sudah berbulan-bulan," Jongin mengatakan dengan raut ketidak-percayaannya. Jongin, Sehun, Kris dan Chanyeol duduk di meja di sebuah kafe kecil. Mereka pergi untuk mengunjungi Baekhyun yang hari ini mulai bekerja menjadi seorang pelayan. Chanyeol masih tidak bisa percaya keluarga Baekhyun membuat Omega itu bekerja.

"Jika kau tidak segera melakukannya, akan ada orang lain yang melakukannya," Sehun menjeda perkataannya. "... Mungkin aku," ia menambahkan dengan berbisik dibalik buku menu, tapi yang lain masih bisa mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku tidak mau," jawab Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau harap untuk kulakukan? Menyergapnya lalu... langsung melakukannya? "

"Ya!" Ketiga temannya semua berseru pada waktu yang sama.

"Sudah jelas dia juga menyukaimu, apa lagi masalahnya?" Tanya Kris.

"Masalahnya adalah, itu akan membuatnya takut."

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Dia seorang Omega. Dia tak akan pernah datang kepadamu dan berkata 'Aku menyukaimu. Kau harus menjadi _mate_ -ku'. Para Omega ingin kau menjadi seseorang yang mempunyai rasa percaya diri."

"Tapi-"

"Ini tidak akan membahayakan dirinya," ucap Jongin. "Kau hanya perlu mencoba dan melihat bagaimana reaksinya. Jika dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh melawanmu maka kau akan aman."

"Bersungguh-sungguh?" Chanyeol bergema.

Giliran Jongin untuk memutar bola matanya, tapi sebelum ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah terlebih dulu tiba ke meja mereka dengan mengenakan seragam pelayan yang membuat empat Alpha itu menatapnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Selamat siang," sapanya tapi ia hanya berani melakukan kontak mata dengan Chanyeol.

"Hai," Chanyeol menjawab sambil memberi seringai.

"Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Apakah kau ada di menu?" Sehun bertanya pada Omega yang saat ini telah tersipu malu.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan wajahnya memerah.

"Sehun, tutup mulutmu," Chanyeol membentaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa ..." Baekhyun bergumam. "Aku sudah ditanya seperti itu ribuan kali hari ini."

Sehun menyeringai. "Tidakkah seharusnya kau mempertimbangkan pertanyaan itu?"

"Sehun," Chanyeol mendesis mengancam.

"Baiklah, itu sudah cukup," kata Kris dan setelah mereka memesan makanan, Baekhyun berlari menjauh dari meja mereka.

"Dia bukan untukmu," Chanyeol memberi peringatan serta tatapan mematikan pada Sehun saat Omega itu telah pergi.

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Yah, kau terlihat tidak menginginkannya, jadi ..."

"Jadi tidak ada apapun, tinggalkan dia sendiri."

" _Guys_ , berhentilah. Chanyeol, jika Kau tidak ingin Alpha lain mengendus disekitarnya, kau harus menegaskan posisimu baginya," saran Jongin.

Chanyeol mengerutkan bibirnya dan terdiam.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi lebih akrab dalam beberapa bulan terakhir karena mereka sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Omega itu senang menghabiskan waktu di apartemennya, menonton film, mendengarkannya bermain alat musik, belajar bagaimana memasak bersama, atau bahkan hanya duduk di sudut sofa dengan sebuah buku. Mereka tidak mencoba tidur di ranjang yang sama lagi. Chanyeol akan menolak itu, dan Baekhyun tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya lagi.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu?" Ia bertanya pada Baekhyun saat mereka sedang berjalan pulang menuju apartemen. Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun sampai shiftnya berakhir untuk pulang bersama. Ia benci memikirkan kalau Baekhyun berjalan sendirian di malam hari.

"Oke… aku kira." Baekhyun menjawab setengah hati.

"Itu tidak terdengar baik."

"Yah… selain Alpha memintaku ini itu, semuanya baik-baik saja. Pemilik kafe sangat ramah. Aku hanya lelah ..." Baekhyun menguap pada akhir kalimat seolah-olah itu reflek. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya dengan cara yang menggemaskan. "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku."

"Sama-sama. Aku akan melakukannya setiap hari jika aku bisa. Jalan ini sepi ketika malam hari. "

Baekhyun tertawa. "Kau seperti seorang kakak."

Hati Chanyeol langsung sedikit retak pada saat itu juga.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **akaindhe chanbaek** love^^ **| pintutGABISADIGINIIN** ini udah lanjut^^~ kalo kamu biasain baca yang bahasa inggris lama-lama jadi nyaman kok kkk aku baru selesai makan sayang~ **| ade park** kamu dari solo kah? hahaha **| leeminoznurhayati** iyah kakak~ **| sherli898** seminggu sekali aja ya xD **| exindira | lee da rii | nab03 d** ilanjut translate ini dulu baru translate yang laen kkk **| RRRRRAVEH** kenapa bawabaa anjing xD **| cbisreal | asdfghjkyu** semoga hasil translate ini tak mengecewakanmu :') **| lily. kurniati. 77** baek kagak judek ko~k **| hunniehan** 3 **| VAAirin** /hug/ translate itu gampang-gampang susah :') aku baru belajar, semoga nyaman untuk dibaca **| pejunyachanbaek | NoTime to MilkTea** yuhu~ **| Lussia Archery** makasih^^ **| sehunboo17** iya^^ **| Liex baek** polos tapi menggoda hahaha **| kharisma shima | chenma** aku aja kepingin buat hybrid AU tapi tak terlaksana terus #curcol xD tentang keluarganya baek akan dijelaskan dalam cerita aku g bisa ngasih tau sekarang kkk kalo tubrukan itu kan dan direncana~ g bayang latihannya kayak gimana hahaha **| taolinna6824** yup.. thanks for review kkk **| sukhyu** iyaw^^ **| BaekheeByunnie | restikadena90** baek jangan dikarungiiin hahaha iya, setiap alur abo AU itu berbeda-beda, tergantung imajinasi authornya^^ **| Love654 | wrdatyb** aku malah meragu dengan judulnya hahaha ampe chap7+epilog **| ChanBMine** iya^^ **| Deferto Neminem46** iya^^ terima kasih **| park hye cha** yaw^^ **| raehoo616** aku usahain g macet :') **| Crazehun** silakan baca ff aslinya hahaha **| yeolbanana** masama^^ **| lisaachandinii** iya^^ **| chika love baby baekhyun** kan berasa kejutan hahaha ini tipe wolf AU yang polos xD aku masih meragu dengan judulnya hahaha **| KuroNaShiro siap^^ | baeksootao** jangan baper /hug/ dari sana juga mata doe, kalo aku ganti mata sipit nanti ... aduh aku ikut baper hahaha **| chanbyun0506** iya~ **| phantom. d'esprit | potatochanbaek** udah dijelasin di chap ini ya^^ **| Dheacho** /hug/ makasih^^ jngan terlalu berharap rate M parah ya :') iya adeksayangkuuuh **| baekhyeol** iya~ makasih^^ **| dianarositadewi4** ff ini bakal m-preg^^ semoga kamu suka **| winter park chanchan | Real ParkHana** ffn sering error sayang~ aku aja kagak bisa fav ma fol ff terus :'( **| chanbaek perfect** siaaap~^^ **| Dheacho | kikysafitr** /hug/ makasiiih^^~ ampe 7+epilog **| cheb-s** semangat^^/ **| elisabethlaurenti12399** sangat berharap moment :')

.

 **T/N**

Hoollaaaa~

Yang kobam mana yang kobam~ lambaikan tangan ke hape~

Malam ini Baek sungguh menggetarkan dunia EXO-L… jangan kaget kalo entar fans-nya baek nambah hahaha

BAEK luph yu~ but not luph ur abs~

Kau terlalu kurus :') tapi untungnya g permanen dan kau janji habis konser makan cikintender(?) ma pitsa(?)~ :* aku tunggu chubby mu seminggu lagi nak~

#plak /mode gaje/

Ehem… **T/N serius**

Niat streaming sambil ngedit malah gagal fokus Q.Q

Maafkan aku jika translate ff ini kurang memuaskan(?) #pundung

Aku mabok banget sumpah… pengen langsung apdet ff remake GS ku... tp kemaren baru aja apdet xD

Harapanku Baekkyungmin crossdress cewe sambil dance Orange Caramel… tapi malam ini hanya crossdress… tak apalah :')  
tak mengecewakan. Luph yu baek~ /ditabok cy/  
semoga ini tak terlalu mengecewakan kalian ya~ :')

aku suka banget ff ini review ma fav g beda jauh... biasanya fav itu dua atau tiga kalilipat yang review :') jadi...

Jangan lupa review^^

Kritik, saran atau curhatan aku terima kkk~ besok aku usahain Perhaps Love apdet :')

Bye all~ chu~


	3. Chapter II

**Omega Mungil di Seberang Lorong**

 **(** **The Cute Omega Across the Hall)**

 **.**

 **[Original link: /story/view/1045736/]**

 **Author : WoodlandSparrow**

 **Translator : Cactus93 and Nahyukimanki  
**

 **Disclaimer: This story belong to WoodlandSparrow.**

 **Setting: Wolf AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **CHAPTER II**

 **.**

* * *

Chanyeol tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidur lelapnya saat mendengar seseorang terus-menerus mengetuk pintu depan apartemenya. Ia yakin jika ada sesuatu yang mengerikan yang baru saja terjadi di luar. Ia langsung melompat dari tempat tidur secepat yang ia bisa dan berlari ke arah pintu depan.

Kekhawatirannya meningkat ketika ia membuka pintu dan menemukan tetangga mungilnya yang tinggal di seberang lorong sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ada apa?! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan tubuh Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah untuk memastikan bahwa Omega itu dalam kondisi yang baik-baik saja. Sepertinya Baekhyun tak kenapa-napa, ia masih mengenakan piyama dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan seakan memohon agar Chanyeol mengelusnya.

"Salju!" ujar Baekhyun.

"...Apa?"

"Turun salju!" Baekhyun tersenyum cerah.

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat lalu kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ta, Tuhan! Baekhyun, aku pikir kau sudah mati!"

Baekhyun terkikik. "Maafkan aku."

"Apa kau ingin pergi ke luar?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menganggukan kepala dengan penuh semangat. "Baiklah. Tapi sebaiknya, ayo kita sarapan dulu. "

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Chanyeol belum pernah melihat ada orang yang begitu bersemangat menyambut salju pertama tahun ini. Baekhyun langsung melepas pakaiannya dan melemparkannya sesaat setelah mereka tiba di taman yang terletak tak seberapa jauh dari gedung apartemen mereka. Chanyeol terpaksa mengambil pakaian Baekhyun yang terjatuh ke tanah, tapi ia tidak bisa merasa kesal saat melihat Baekhyun bergulungan dengan sangat bergembira di atas tumpukan salju. Bulu Baekhyun berwarna hitam legam, seperti warna rambutnya dan itu tampak begitu lembut. Baekhyun dalam bentuk serigala membuat mata biru Omega itu terlihat lebih menonjol.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berteriak saat Omega itu tiba-tiba berdiri dan mulai berlari menjauh darinya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol melepas pakaiannya lalu melemparkan pakaian itu ke ranselnya yang terdapat pakaian Baekhyun juga didalamnya. Ia memasukkan pakaiannya ke ransel supaya tidak jatuh saat ia bergerak lalu kemudian ia berubah bentuk menjadi serigala mengikuti jejak Omega itu yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari jangkauannya.

Chanyeol berlari kencang ke arah Baekhyun. Ia melihat Omega itu mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Sepertinya Omega itu menyukai sejuknya angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya dan merasakan salju yang lembut yang berada bawah cakarnya. Ia berbelok ke kanan menuju bagian dalam hutan dekat taman.

Taman ini dibagi menjadi dua bagian, yang satu untuk berolahraga atau berjalan kaki santai dan bagian yang lain untuk roda empat. Perbedaannya adalah bahwa serigala rata-rata lebih suka sesuatu yang mirip seperti hutan belantara, yang tidak memiliki jalan tol, air mancur, atau berbagai struktur, selain beberapa peta. Itulah alasan kenapa aman itu dibangun di samping hutan. Pagar tinggi sebagai perbatasan antara bagian taman dan jalan masuk hutan.

Masalahnya adalah Chanyeol melihat pagar itu terbuka dan ia jelas bisa melihat cetakan tapak kaki sepanjang jalan sekaligus aroma Baekhyun disana. Dengan mendengus tak percaya, Chanyeol mengikuti jejak itu.

Ia berjalan dengan cepat, tapi hati-hati memastikan ia tahu dimana ia sedang berada dan bagaimana untuk menemukan jalan kembali. Ia teringat cerita-cerita tentang hutan yang digunakan untuk menakut-nakuti anak-anak ketika ia masih kecil, tentang serigala liar yang akan memakannya utuh tubuhnya. Chanyeol tahu jika itu semua hanya cerita, tentu saja, tapi ia pasti akan lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di dekat perkotaan.

Akhirnya ia melihat Baekhyun saat Omega itu mencapai perbatasan hutan pertama. Anak itu mengendus-endus seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Chanyeol hendak menuju ke arahnya tapi tiba-tiba ada serigala seputih salju yang bertubuh besar melompat dari arah semak-semak dan melompati Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun berguling. Serigala putih itu menggeram pada Omega yang merengek dan merasa tubuhnya mendadak lumpuh, terbaring telentang.

Melihat kejadian itu Chanyeol langsung bereaksi. Ia berlari mendekati mereka, tetapi pada saat dia sampai di sana, serigala itu berpindah dan bergeser, menampakkan diri menjadi seorang pria paruh baya dengan ekspresinya yang tegas. Dia bertelanjang kaki di atas salju, tapi tampaknya ia tak merasakan dinginnya butiran salju sambil melipat tangannya dan menatap kearahnya dan Baekhyun.

"Seharusnya kau tidak berada di sini. Apakah kau tidak bisa melihat pagar sebesar itu?" ujarnya dengan memandang kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berubah bentuk kembali menjadi manusia untuk menanggapi. "Maaf, saya sedang mencari-"

"Kau seharusnya menjaga Omegamu dengan benar," Alpha asing itu memotongnya.

"Dia bukan-"

"Aku adalah penjaga hutan. Kami mengatur para pengunjung, tetapi sebenarnya tidak selama musim dingin. "

"Ya, aku ta-"

"Aku akan mengantarmu kembali," potongnya kemudian ia menggumamkan sesuatu tentang orang-orang bodoh dan orang yang meninggalkan hutan dengan pagar terbuka sepanjang waktu. Ia kemudian bergeser dan begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. –Mereka berubah bentuk menjadi serigala saat kembali keperbatasan-. Baekhyun mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Ketika Alpha itu meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di sisi luar pagar, ia langsung menutup pagar itu. Chanyeol segera kembali ke bentuk manusia dan mulai berpakaian. Baekhyun mengawasi Chanyeol dengan ragu-ragu.

"Baekhyun, berpakaianlah," kata Chanyeol dan anak itu langsung menuruti perintah Chanyeol. Alpha itu terlalu marah untuk mengagumi kesempurnaan tubuh telanjang si Omega. "Bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Aku hampir mengalami serangan jantung ketika pria itu langsung melompat kearahmu! "

"Maaf ... aku tidak melihat pagar ... aku tadi sedang mengikuti kelinci." Mata Baekhyun terpaku ke tanah.

"Kau harus lebih memperhatikan sekelilingmu!" Seru Chanyeol. "Atau setidaknya kau harus tetap berada dimana masih ada orang!"

"... Maafkan aku," Baekhyun berbisik dan bisikannya terdengar sangat suram.

Hal itu membuat Alpha menyadari bahwa dia baru saja berteriak kepada si Omega.

"Pakai pakaianmu," ujarnya dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

Saat Omega sudah berpakaian lengkap, ia sama sekali tidak berani melihat kearah Chanyeol bahkan saat mereka berjalan kembali ke apartemen. Baekhyun masih terus menatap ke bawah dan ia berjalan dalam diam. Ia berada sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol, meskipun sedikit di belakangnya, menunjukan sebuah sikap yang menekankan siapa pemimpinnya. Tapi hal ini membuat Alpha sedikit merasa tidak nyaman.

"Baek, dengar, aku sangat menyesal tadi aku berteriak padamu. Aku tadi hanya khawatir dan aku tidak marah!" Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Kau tadi terlihat sangat marah ..." Baekhyun menjawab lirih.

"Baiklah. Tadi iya, tapi hanya karena kau menakutkanku. Maafkan aku," kata Chanyeol. "Ayo kita pergi membeli cokelat dengan _whipped cream_."

Ekspresi Baekhyun kembali cerah.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Baek, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol. Mereka duduk di kafe taman. Chanyeol telah membelikan Baekhyun secangkir besar cokelat panas dengan _whipped marshmallow cream_ dan _chocolate chip_ diatasnya dengan karamel. Chanyeol sudah mendapatkan cokelat panas ukuran regular untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia bukanlah penggila sesuatu yang manis.

"Tentu saja," Baekhyun menjawab. Ia mengambil marshmallow yang ditutupi krim dengan sendok.

"Tapi janji kau tidak akan tersinggung."

"Aku berjanji," balas Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak berpikir jika Baekhyun memberi banyak perhatian kepadanya.

"Yah, aku hanya... hmm aku selalu melihatmu sendirian dan kau tidak pernah berbicara tentang orang-orang di kampusmu. Aku hanya merasa ini sedikit ... aneh."

Omega itu mendongak dari cokelatnya. "Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah mencari teman ... Aku benar-benar belum berteman dengan siapapun. Maksudku ... Beberapa orang berbicara denganku tapi itu selalu tentang kuliah."

"Kau berteman denganku dengan cukup mudah."

"Kau berbeda."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku? Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah ..." Baekhyun mulai memerah. Ia menghindari matanya. "Kau- Kau ... Maksudku, kau sangat baik padaku ... Dan Kau tidak merasa keberatan dengan kecanggunganku selama ini."

 _Itu karena kau menggemaskan_ , Chanyeol sangat ingin mengatakannya. "Aku tidak seperti itu, karena tidak ada hal yang salah denganmu."

"Jangan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu," bisik Omega.

"Seperti apa? Aku pikir kau itu sempurna? "

Mendengar itu Baekhyun langsung tersipu penuh. Pipinya sudah merah oleh udara dingin dan sekarang ia tampak seperti tomat.

"Kau baik dan cerdas dan menyenangkan dan indah ..." Chanyeol melanjutkan.

"Chanyeol ..."

"Aku merasa terhormat, sungguh, untuk memiliki hak istimewa untuk mengetahui dan dekat denganmu."

Baekhyun tidak mampu menjawab lagi. Chanyeol tertawa. "Baiklah, aku akan berhenti sekarang. Kau begitu mudah untuk di goda, Baek. "

"Kau jahat."

"Aku tidak jahat! Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Aku hanya menahan diri untuk mengatakan itu jadi kau tidak berpikir jika aku ini seorang penguntit. "

Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak dan begitu juga dengan Chanyeol tertawa bersamanya. Ketika mereka tenang kembali, Omega membawa cangkir ke bibirnya untuk mencoba dan menyesap cokelat. Hidung dan bibir atasnya berakhir tertutup _whipped cream_.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Apa yang kau lakukan ...?"

"Ini memang selalu begini," ujar Baekhyun lalu mengambil serbet untuk membersihkan kekacauan di wajahnya.

"Kau masih memiliki sedikit krim di sana." Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah sudut mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun membersikan krim yang dimaksud Chanyeol dengan serbet. "Tidak, tidak ..." ia mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap sedikit sisa krim dengan ibu jarinya.

Omega itu terdiam menatap Chanyeol dengan terkejut. Mereka membalas tatapan satu sama lain untuk sementara waktu dan Chanyeol merasa ada suatu perubahan suasana di antara mereka. Tiba-tiba ia merasa cukup percaya diri untuk mencondongkan dan-

"Carilah kamar!" Teriak seseorang yang tiba-tiba menghancurkan suasana diantara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat ini.

Orang itu adalah Jongin. Chanyeol langsung memelototinya. "Hei," ucapnya tidak terlalu antusias. Sementara itu, wajah Baekhyun memerah lagi dan ia tidak melihat Alpha lainnya.

"Woah. Jadi itu kadar kegembiraanmu setelah tidak melihatku selama seminggu," kata Jongin sinis.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku pikir kau sibuk dengan _mate_ -mu. "

"Ya, aku memang sibuk. Tapi kami memutuskan untuk pergi keluar hari ini. Lihat, aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu. Kyungsoo!" Jongin memanggil seseorang yang berada di meja lain.

Terlihat Omega berambut merah bergabung dengan mereka beberapa detik kemudian. Dia sangat pendek, bahkan sedikit lebih mungil dari Baekhyun dan mata bulat besarnya terlihat memandang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol penuh penasaran.

"Kyungsoo, dia adalah salah satu temanku, Chanyeol. Dia bekerja di studio yang sama denganku dan tetangganya, Baekhyun," kata Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Senang bertemu dengamu," katanya, mungkin untuk mereka berdua, tapi matanya tertuju pada Baekhyun yang tersenyum malu-malu.

"Dan ini adalah Kyungsoo, _mate_ -ku." Jongin merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo dengan protektif, dan Kyungsoo bersandar pada dirinya. "Kyungsoo, kau tahu, Baekhyun ini benar-benar takut di klaim. Bisa tolong katakan padanya jika _claim_ itu tidak begitu buruk? "

"JONGIN!" Seru Chanyeol.

"Benarkah?" Kata Kyungsoo.

"Ya, sungguh."

"Aku sangat senang melihat kalian berdua, tapi aku yakin kalian ingin menghabiskan waktu kalian sendiri sekarang." Chanyeol bangkit dari meja dan menghalangi pandangan mereka dari Baekhyun. "Kami memahami kau ingin pergi, kami tidak keberatan sama sekali!" Ia mendorong pergi Jongin yang sedang tertawa. " _Bye_!" Dia melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Ia lega melihat mereka pergi.

"Aku sangat menyesal," kata Chanyeol saat ia kembali ke meja. "Dia- tolong abaikan dia."

Baekhyun tampak akan ambruk karena rasa malunya.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Jongin telah berusaha meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa ia hanya bermaksud untuk membantu. Hal itu tidak menghentikannya untuk meninju perutnya.

Ia sudah lelah dengan campur tangan teman-temannya.

Chanyeol merasa mendengar suara seseorang menangis saat ia memasuki gedung. Dia berjalan menuju kotak surat dan tentu saja, di sudut ada tetangga favoritnya, tubuh mungilnya gemetar dengan isak tangis. Ia memunggungi Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memanggil sambil mendekatinya.

Baekhyun tidak berbalik. "Oh, hai, Chanyeol," jawabnya dengan suara gemetar.

"Kau kenapa?"

Omega menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baek ... Ayolah katakan padaku." Chanyeol semakin mendekat dan darahnya langsung menjadi dingin ketika ia mencium aroma yang menutupi tubuh anak itu.

Itu adalah aroma Alpha.

"... Baekhyun?"

"Aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan." Baekhyun berbalik. Matanya bengkak dan merah karena menangis. Chanyeol bisa bernapas lagi ketika ia melihat leher Baekhyun masih utuh –belum ditandai-, tapi ia masih khawatir.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

"Seorang pria di kampus ... Dia ... Dia mencoba ..." Baekhyun mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Aku pikir dia ingin mengklaimku."

"... Dan apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku takut ... aku tidak tahu, aku hanya berusaha melawan, aku berlari, dan berlari dan berlari, bahkan aku tidak melihat ke belakang, dan aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi! Aku sangat bodoh."

"Kau tidak bodoh, Baek," kata Chanyeol lembut. "Kau hanya takut ... Apa ... Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Dia datang kepadaku dan menyentuh lenganku ... Aku mencoba untuk terus berjalan, dan kemudian dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya ... Dia mengatakan kepadaku untuk tetap tenang ... Dia bilang dia telah ... mengawasiku... dia juga berkata jika dia menyukaiku... Dan aku hanya ... aku tidak tahu lagi..." cerita Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar.

"Apakah kau menyukainya?"

Omega mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin kau hanya belum siap untuk berpasangan," ujar Chanyeol, meskipun ia tahu jika para Omega tidak benar-benar memiliki banyak pilihan saat ada Alpha yang datang untuk mengklaim mereka. Chanyeol yakin bahwa pria itu pasti hanya terkejut dan dia tidak punya waktu untuk bereaksi. Jika pria itu bisa menahan baekhyun saat itu, Chanyeol akan kehilangan Baekhyun untuk selamanya.

Ia teringat akan kata-kata Sehun kemarin. Jika ia tak bertindak dengan cepat, orang lain akan lebih dulu mengklaim Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol tidak ingin menjadi orang yang membuat Baekhyun menangis seperti sekarang ini.

Kecuali kalau...

"Baek, aku bisa membantumu untuk mengatasi masalah ini. Tidak akan ada lagi Alpha yang akan datang kepadamu. "

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun tampak ragu-ragu. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Seperti ini," Chanyeol melangkah lebih dekat kearah Baekhyun dan memeluknya. Ia merasakan tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Chanyeol menggerakan salah satu tangan membelai rambut halus Baekhyun untuk menenangkan. Ia menyukai saat di mana Baekhyun begitu pas berada dalam dadanya. "Kau akan memiliki aromaku dan mereka akan berpikir jika kau telah mempunyai _mate_ ," jelasnya. "Aku akan memberikan beberapa pakaianku kepadamu, tapi kau harus menutupi lehermu sehingga orang tidak melihat lehermu yang belum ditandai. Cara ini cukup mudah dilakukan jika kau menutup lehermu dengan syal."

"Oh ..."

Sejak hari itu, setiap pagi Chanyeol akan menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan menahannya selama beberapa menit sebelum mereka berpisah. Jika Baekhyun mendengar cara kerja jantung Chanyeol yang berpacu cepat ketika mereka berpelukan, Baekhyun tidak mengomentarinya. Chanyeol bahkan memberikan Baekhyun kaus yang sudah ia kenakan sehari sebelumnya, sehingga baunya menempel padanya sampai Baekhyun tiba di rumah.

Ini tampaknya cukup meyakinkan. Pertama kali Kris, Sehun dan Jongin melihat Baekhyun, saat itu juga mereka semua langsung menganga padanya. Untungnya Chanyeol seketika berhasil menghentikan mereka berucap sebelum mereka mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak pantas.

Hal terbaiknya adalah Baekhyun jauh lebih nyaman dengan memilikinya di dekatnya. Pada awalnya Chanyeol baru saja menghembuskan nafasnya ketika ia memeluk Baekhyun, tapi setelah beberapa saat Baekhyun bahkan balas memeluknya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dadanya seperti dia sangat bahagia, bahkan lega, untuk melakukannya. Chanyeol hanya berharap Baekhyun tidak akan merasa dikhianati ketika akhirnya terungkap niatnya yang sebenarnya.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **T/N**

 **(Translator note)**

Maaf ini translate ngareeet TAT

Tapi tenang… aku usahakan g ngaret lagi karena seminggu ini aku akan nyetok ff ini full aku selesein ampe tamat… aku mabok seminggu apdet 3 FF Q.Q harap maklum ya jika ada yang terbengkalai /bow/ minggu ini terpaksa Perhaps Love tidak apdet dulu /bow/ minggu ini full aku nyelesein stok transfic ini ama projek ff ku yang lain /deep bow/

Terimakasih buat yang sudah menunggu dengan sabar^^ next chap minggu depan kambek MuBank pertama EXO ya~ LOTTO~ Kasino~

Jangan lupa review ya~ /kiss bye/

 **.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **zheend** iya^^ pasti aku lanjut **| Hyurien92 ya** ampun bebep kok buka kedok siiih … maafkan aku yang malah belum sempat mampir ke akun kakak TAT masih banyak PR huweee .. makasih dukungannya, babe~ /hug/ **| DevBaek** aku juga suka baek yang disini~ lopek lopek kkk **| lee da rii** maaf ngaret /bow/ **| byebyeee** makasih dukungannya~ **| salsannugraha** makasih^^ awalnya aku juga ragu milih judul tapi kak Sayaka Dini yang menganjurkan aku memakai judul bahasa indonesia :') **| pintutGABISADIGINIIN** cy kagak tega ama baek :') hayoo jangan suudzo ana ceuni ya **~ | applecrushx** hahaha ucapan baek jleb ya? **| pejunyachanbaek** akan kuusahakan cepet :') **| inibaek | aisyahcbhs** aduh yang omes ngarep ekspilsit xD aku cubit sini **| erry-shi | chanbaek0605** cy bakoh :') **| tjeyehh |exindira** haha iay^^ **| chika love baby baekhyun** masak baek hanya pajangan :') chap ini ada pergantian bentuk(?) kkk **| Love654** konfliknya kagak berat kok **| sehunboo17** iya hahaha cy tabah pake banget **| FlashMrB** kamingsung ya~ **| restikadena90** jangan cubit baek~ klaimnya kamingsuuun masih tahap pdkt hahaha… iya baek crossdress bikin maboook~ sinisini ayo fg-an^^ send aja id line kamu diPM ya, entar aku add dan chat^^ **| hunniehan** hahaha perbandinganmu bikin aku ngakak sumpah .. makasih semangatnya^^ **| Hanna Byun614** baek terlalu polos :') cy semoga bakoh hahaha **| ChanBMine** cy mulai bergerak~ **| dianarositadewi4** semoga bisa apdet cepat^^ aduuh aku lupa TAT **| sherli898** jangan marahin ceuni hahaha **| kikysafitr** iya gpp^^ makasih udah **review |** chenma iya, alur ff ini menurutku terlalu cepat tapi pas kok^^ g kayak ff aku yang terlalu lambat /malah curcol/ hahaha **| sukhyu | park hye cha** iya.. kangen nuttela baek TAT kangen semoxbaek | **yeolbanana** chap ini banya chanbaek momen ya~ ulala~ **| Lussia Archery** jangan suudzon ama ceuni ya :') makasih buat dukungannya^^ **| ade park** oo aku kira tetangga xD cy tabah :') **| Byunkkaeb** registernya emang enakan dari PC menurutku kkk coba aja jangan menyeraaah **| Byun BaekBy** iya ini matenya bebas pilih-pilih kkk … kapan sih Baek tak menggoda? Hahaha **| lisaachandinii** iya^^ masama **| keziaf | LyWoo** siap~ **| Rain030** eh benarkah ada yang pair lain? O.o **| Park Beichan** cy sabar :') **| Crazehun** iyaaa baek milik ceyeee hahaha **| baekhyeol** baek selalu bikin gakuku ganana.. makasih buat semangatnya~ Plnya minggu besok ya :' **) | sehon-ey** /hug/ iyaaa makasih **| Jung HaRa** siap^^


	4. Chapter III

**Omega Mungil di Seberang Lorong**

 **(** **The Cute Omega Across the Hall)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Original link: /story/view/1045736/]**

 **Author : WoodlandSparrow**

 **Translator : Cactus93 and Nahyukimanki  
**

 **Disclaimer: This story belong to WoodlandSparrow.**

 **Setting: Wolf AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **,**

 **CHAPTER III**

 **.**

Seperti biasanya Baekhyun berjalan melewati kantin kampusnya, ia berterimakasih pada surga karena aroma Chanyeol yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Beberapa minggu sebelum ia mempunyai aroma tubuh Chanyeol, ia mendapatkan setidaknya ada sepuluh Alpha menatapnya intens saat ia berjalan, beberapa di antaranya berteriak kepadanya agar Baekhyun mau membalas sapaan mereka atau tersenyum kearah mereka. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah mereka tidak pernah melihat Omega sebelumnya. Ia menyadari fakta jika Omega hanyalah kaum minoritas, tapi perilaku Alpha yang seperti itu jelas kasar menurutnya.

Baekhyun berpikir bahwa salah satu dari Alpha itu suatu hari akan bertindak dan menjadikannya _mate_ mereka, tapi manurut Baekhyun hal itu mengerikan. Sebenarnya ia ingin mempunyai _mate_. Apalagi sekarang saat ia sendirian, ia mendambakan kasih sayang dan perhatian lebih dari sebelumnya. Ia ingin tidur di samping seseorang, ia ingin menjadi milik seseorang, seseorang yang ia tahu tidak akan meninggalkannya atau mengusirnya pergi, seseorang yang akan selalu peduli padanya.

Tapi dia takut jika seseorang itu adalah orang asing yang hanya berpikir jika matanya indah. Bagaimana ia bisa percaya dengan penilaian itu? Ia yakin mereka akan sangat kecewa setelah itu, ketika mereka sudah menyadari betapa tidak berguna dirinya dalam hampir semua hal. Belum lagi menurutnya _mating_ terdengar mengerikan. Baekhyun sudah merasa buruk saat dijelaskan hal itu untuk pertama kalinya.

Dalam kasus ini, Baekhyun sangat berterima kasih kepada Chanyeol yang sudah membuat tak seorang pun tertarik lagi padanya. Beberapa dari mereka memang menatapnya sejenak, tapi begitu mereka cukup dekat untuk mengendus Baekhyun, mereka akan berpaling dan dengan cepat berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi –karena jika Alpha melihat mereka mengendus _mate_ mereka ... Nah, itu bisa menjadi sesuatu buruk-.

Memiliki Alpha sebagai temannya itu sangatlah berharga.

"Baekhyun! Tunggu!" Ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Ia tidak mengenali suara itu pada awalnya, tetapi ketika ia berbalik, ia ingat jika orang yang memanggilnya itu adalah _mate_ milik Jongin. Anak laki-laki itu membawa nampan yang diatasnya terisi oleh makanan.

Baekhyun terkejut. "Ohh ... Kyungsoo?"

"Hai! Aku tahu wajahmu tampak tak asing di hari pertama kita bertemu saat berada di taman. Aku juga berkuliah disini. Aku berada di jurusan Sosiology, tahun kedua," ujar Kyungsoo dengan gembira. Dia duduk di sebuah meja kosong dan mengundang Omega yang lain untuk duduk bersamanya dengan gerak isyarat.

"Ah ... aku berada di jurusan Sastra dan juga pada tahun kedua" balas Baekhyun sambil membuka tempat makanannya. Ia merasa panik tentang apa yang harus dikatakan selanjutnya saat Kyungsoo mulai berbicara lagi.

"Itu terlihat sangat enak," komentarnya, melihat porsi nya _jaeyook bokum_ , nasi dan terong pedas.

"... Apakah kau ingin mencobanya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu mengambilnya dengan sumpitnya. "Ini sangat enak. Kau seorang koki yang hebat! "

Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan kemudian mulai makan bekalnya juga. "Bukan aku yang memasaknya."

"Lalu siapa...?"

"Chanyeol yang membuat ini semua." Dia tersenyum. Chanyeol kadang-kadang akan khawatir tentang apa yang akan Baekhyun makan, dan ia 'tidak sengaja' akan membuat terlalu banyak makanan untuk dirinya sendiri pada malam sebelumnya, sehingga Baekhyun harus mengambil sisanya untuk 'menghindari membuangnya'. Baekhyun sebenarnya tahu hal itu, tapi ia mengikuti saja permainan chanyeol, mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol seharusnya tidak ceroboh dengan memperkirakan jumlah makanan yang akan ia dibuat –meskipun Baekhyun sebenarnya berharap jika Chanyeol tidak akan menghentikan kebiasaannya itu, setidaknya sampai Baekhyun menjadi seseorang yang lebih layak memasak sendiri-.

"Alphamu memasak untukmu?" Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku tidak memiliki Alpha ..."

Kyungsoo terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Baekhyun. "Tapi ... aromamu tertutupi dengan aroma tubuhnya?"

"Aku tahu. Itu karena ..." Baekhyun merendahkan suaranya. "Dia membantuku agar tidak diketahui... Untuk saat ini."

Penjelasan ini tampaknya masih membingungkan Kyungsoo. "Aku belum pernah mendengar tentang hal seperti itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kami berteman."

"Apakah kau yakin?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah ... Aku tidak tahu. Itu hanya sedikit aneh. Apa yang akan kau rasakan jika suatu saat Chanyeol telah mendapatkan seorang _mate_? Dia tidak akan bisa melakukan hal ini untukmu lagi, kan? "

"Hmm ... Aku tidak tahu." Baekhyun menurunkan pandangan matanya ke arah makanannya.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Apakah hubungannya dengan Chanyeol terlihat aneh? Baekhyun bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol tidak pernah menemani teman-temannya yang lain pulang setelah bekerja seperti yang ia lakukan dengan Baekhyun sekarang. Chanyeol juga tidak pernah berpura-pura menjadi pasangan teman-temannya yang lain atau memasak untuk mereka. Tapi tentu saja, teman-temannya lain itu adalah Alpha, Alpha yang sudah mandiri. Di sisi lain Baekhyun merasa belum mandiri dan Chanyeol melihat itu. Chanyeol hanya berusaha bersikap baik kepadanya. Untuk alasan yang tidak bisa ia ketahui.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang berjalan di sampingnya dan bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi jika Chanyeol memiliki _mate_. Apakah Omega yang akan menjadi _mate_ Chanyeol akan berjalan berdampingan seperti yang ia dan Chanyeol lakukan saat ini? Apakah _mate_ Chanyeol baik-baik saja jika ia terlalu sering mengunjungi apartemen Chanyeol? Hal itu sepertinya tidak terdengar benar.

Chanyeol dengan _mate_ -nya tidak terdengar benar.

Entah mengapa Baekhyun mempunyai pemikiran seperti ini, tapi pemikiran ini benar-benar mengganggunya.

"Malam ini kau terlihat lebih pendiam daripada malam biasanya. Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol, suaranya yang rendah menarik Baekhyun keluar dari pikirannya.

"Ya ..." jawabnya.

"Apakah makan siangnya enak?"

"Iya, sangat enak," kata Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Chanyeol. "Kyungsoo juga berpendapat seperti itu."

"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo _mate_ -nya Jongin? "

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Dia menemuiku hari ini. Dia mengambil jurusan Sosiology. "

"Itu luar biasa! Apakah kamu menyukainya?"

"Dia baik."

"Aku tidak percaya Jongin tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku," kata Chanyeol.

"Jongin tahu di mana aku belajar ...?"

"Tentu saja!" Seru Chanyeol. "Maksudku- sepertinya memang begitu? A-aku tidak yakin. Aku pikir dia pernah menceritakannya atau mungkin tidak," tambahnya dengan cepat.

Baekhyun tertawa. Sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan jika Chanyeol bercerita tentangnya saat berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. "Omong-omong, ibuku akan datang ke kemari."

"Benarkah? Kapan?"

"Dia akan tiba besok malam. Aku sudah bercerita tentangmu dengan ibuku, dia bilang dia ingin bertemu denganmu," kata Baekhyun tersenyum cerah. Ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya ibunya mengunjunginya. Ibunya hanya akan tinggal selama beberapa hari, tetapi Baekhyun masih sangat senang dengan hal itu.

"Aku merasa terhormat bisa bertemu dengan ibumu."

"Aku pikir ibuku akan menyukaimu."

"Aku juga berpikiran begitu." Chanyeol memberinya seringai sombongnya lalu ia tertawa. Ponsel Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdering dan Alpha itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sakunya. "Hai, ada apa?... Ya, kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ... aku tak tahu, aku akan bertanya kepadanya dulu." Chanyeol memandang ke arah Baekhyun. "Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengundang kita ke bioskop. Apakah kau ingin datang?"

Omega mempertimbangkan ajakan itu sejenak dan kemudian mengangguk. "Kedengarannya itu menyenangkan."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Baekhyun sudah lama tidak datang ke bioskop. Ia banyak luput dari apapun hanya untuk makan.

"Tidak akan ada _popcorn_ yang tersisa untuk menonton film," Chanyeol memperingatkan Baekhyun ketika mereka duduk di meja luar ruang bioskop, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Tapi _popcorn_ ini sangat enak," jawab Baekhyun mengambil sedikit _popcorn_ lagi dan itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin duduk didepan mereka, mereka berdua selalu berpegangan tangan setiap saat sejak mereka bertemu sekitar satu jam yang lalu dan sekarang Jongin dan Kyungsoo berbicara pelan satu sama lain. Itu terlihat sangat aneh bagi Baekhyun yang menonton gerak-gerik mereka dan ia tersipu lalu memalingkan muka ketika Jongin membungkukan badan untuk mencium Kyungsoo tepat bibir.

"Hei!" Seru Chanyeol. "Kontrol diri kalian. Kami masih di sini! "

"Kau dapat melakukan hal yang sama," balas Jongin. Pipi Baekhyun terasa lebih panas.

"Baik, aku akan melakukannya."

Baekhyun menegang saat melihat dari sudut matanya Chanyeol bergerak keluar dari jangkauannya, tapi ketika dia mendongakan kepala, si Alpha memegang lengan Jongin dan mencoba untuk menarik Jongin mendekat padanya agar bisa menciumnya.

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat Jongin berusaha untuk mendorong Chanyeol menjauh dengan teriakan "Lepaskan aku, dasar orang gila!"

"Baik. Kami tidak akan melakukannya lagi," Kyungsoo berucap saat Chanyol dan Jongin sudah tenang dan setelah itu keduanya bergabung dengan percakapan mereka.

Mereka masih memegang tangan sebenarnya dan melakukan hal sederhana yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan bagaimana mereka memandang satu sama lain. Baekhyun bohong jika ia berkata ia tidak merasa cemburu pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo, tapi ia juga merasa senang karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia pergi dengan banyak orang yang bukan termasuk keluarganya. Ia sangat menikmati acara ini.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Suatu malam Baekhyun pernah bermimpi tentang hal yang sangat aneh, tapi mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata. Kilasan Baekhyun kembali ke meja di bioskop duduk bersama dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Chanyeol, tapi kali ini Chanyeol memegang tangannya seperti cara Chanyeol memegang tangannya adalah hal yang paling normal. Kemudian situasi berubah dengan tiba-tiba dan mereka berdiri di ruang tamu milik Chanyeol. Alpha itu sedang berbicara dengannya dan memegang kedua tangannya. Chanyeol membungkuk dan menciumnya. Baekhyun merasa bibirnya diatas bibir Chanyeol seperti nyata. Bibir itu terasa lembab, lembut dan tegas diatas bibirnya, dan sensasi itu memenuhi isi di bawah perutnya.

Baekhyun terbangun lebih awal, ia merasa takut dengan apa yang ia telah mimpikan.

Pagi itu ia sangat sadar ketika Chanyeol memeluknya. Baekhyun merasakan suatu kehangatan memenuhi dadanya, suara napas dan detak jantungnya, serta aromanya. Hal itu nampak panas dan kurang senonoh, ia selalu menyukai aroma Chanyeol, tapi dia tidak pernah memperhatikan hal-hal itu.

"Aku pikir kau bisa melepaskanku sekarang, Baek," kata Chanyeol dengan nada ucapannya yang terdengar lucu.

Baekhyun langsung melangkah mundur. "...Maaf."

Chanyeol tertawa lembut lalu mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun. "Sampai jumpa nanti!" Chanyeol tersenyum hangat dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T/N**

 **(Translator note)**

Hai~

Gimana kabar kalian setelah nonton perform pertama Louder/Lotto di MuBank? Sehat? Hahaha

Aduduh setelah semalam pulang naik mobil bareng~ ceye sepertinya belom puas ama jatahnya semalem wkkwkk /lirik/

Btw.. yang nunggu ceye ngeklaim baek kudu sabar ya~ ketemu ama calon mertua dulu aja wkwkkk

Cukup sekian aja T/N-nya, aku mau lanjut nerusin Perhaps Love ama ngedit remake Kaisoo dulu~

 **.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **baekggu** ceye tabah :') Makasih^^ **| BabyBabyXOXO** Makasih^^ semoga keyboard kamu cepet sembuh, btw ini translate buka remake kkk **| bee** resminya kamingsun hahaha **| Eun810 p** elan-pelan asal signifikan aja lol **| EternalKim** makasih udah nyemangatin^^ **| YuRhachan** ceye suka yang pelan-pelan aja :') **| LUDLUD** kamingsun hahaha **| laxyovrds** seminggu sekali aja ya :') **| restikadena90** disini sudah jelaskah kenapa baek takut diklaim? semoga kamu paham hahaha .. makasih udah nyemangatin^^ Perhaps Lovenya baru setengah jalan :') **| munakyumin137** chanbaek selalu bersamaa~ sebar pamflet hahaha makasih udah ninggalin jejak disetiap chap^^ /hug **/ | depiieee** makasih buat semangatnyaaa~ **| dianarositadewi4 | Park Rinhyun-Uchiha** ceye suka yang pelan-pelan aja hahaha makasih^^ **| avs1105** ceye Alpha yang baik hahaha **| ade park** sabar ya yang nunggu diklaim hahaha **| elisabethlaurenti12399 sabar~ | utarigunawan14** aku juga suka~ kkk **| ay iya^^ | FlashMrB** ampe chap8^^ **| ChanBMine** baek terlalu polos :') kasian kakak ceye **| hunniehan** hahaha yang masih maber kakak(?)zone xD **| Summer Mei** aku juga ngakak xD **| baekhyeol** Perhapsnya diundur lagi boleh kah? /plak/ hahaha /ngumpet/ **| baeksootao** aku cari yoo jaesuknya kok belum muncul ya? hahaha aduh masak g bisa bayangin :') aduh jangan berprasangka macem-macem ya~ hahaha **| baeksootao** retakannya udah ditambal? O.O baek takut dengan orang asing wkwkwkkk masak ceye bottom sih xD **| sherli898** ceye sabar kok~ iya^^ makasih~ **| Park Beichan** pelan-pelan aja **~ | applecrushx** iya~ ini lanjut^^ **| Mecchan12** terbangnya jangan tinggi-tinggi~ **| Hyurien92** jangan panjang-panjang babe~ ntar overdose xD kayaknya ada nc #ups **| Deedaimonia** makasih buat semangatnya^^ **| Love654** seminggu sekali aja ya~ **| Oxyeols** siap **| zheend** /hug/ makasih udah review juga^^ selamat menunggu reaksi baek ya~ hahaha **| chanbaek0605** yang sabar ya nunggunya hahaha **| kikysafitr** ceye semangat kok **hahaha | Lussia Archery** bayanginnya mecuuum banget hahaha aku aja kagak kepikiran **xD | Su Hoo | exindira | Dheacho** kamu ini sukanya memperkosa baek aja xD .. bahasamu pulgarr sangat hahaha tapi manteb /plak/ eh kamu mau threesome ama chanbaek? kagak bisa bayangin posisi kamu -" makasih semangat dan ripyu panjaaangnyaaa, dedek :* **| keziaf** aduh aku lupa ada luhan atau kagak Dx maap~ **| LyWoo** ceye terlalu sabar :') **| Hanna Byun614** yaaang sabaaar hahaha **| Byun BaekBy** disini udah ada nylempit penambahan keterangan abo ya~ kkk hus jangan bawa-bawa orang yang meninggal xD **| nab03** illfeelnya jangan ama baek ya :') **| chenma** baek yang terlalu polos dengan sikap ceye hahaha **| Crazehun** hahaha ngakak ampe bawa-bawa jav juga xD coba aja sana **| nab03** iya ga papa^^ makasih udah ngasih review^^ ff ini fokus chanbaek :') **| sehon-ey** belom selese TAT full transnya :'( semoga besok-besok kagak ngaret :')

.

See you~


	5. Chapter IV

**Omega Mungil di Seberang Lorong**

 **(** **The Cute Omega Across the Hall)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Original link: /story/view/1045736/]**

 **Author : WoodlandSparrow**

 **Translator : Cactus93 and** nahyukimanki

 **Disclaimer: This story belong to WoodlandSparrow.**

 **Setting: Wolf AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **,**

 **CHAPTER VI**

 **.**

"Kita istirahat dulu saja, ya?" ujar Chanyeol kepada seluruh orang yang berada di studio dan dibalas dengan anggukan setuju oleh mereka. Jongin menguap lalu pergi ke luar bersama dua rekan kerjanya yang lainnya. Alpha itu berdiri dari kursinya dengan cepat dan membuka pintu bilik ruang rekaman. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada sosok kecil, Omega berambut pirang yang masih berdiri di dalam ruang rekaman.

"Aku baik-baik saja," balas anak itu, mencoba menghindar untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau repot-repot berbohong padaku, Jonghyun?"

Jonghyun menghela napas. "Aku hanya sedikit ... lelah," ucapnya, tapi ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangan saat berjalan melewati Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung menangkap tubuhnya tepat waktu lalu kemudian perlahan-lahan berjalan membawa Jonghyun menuju kursi.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada dirimu sendiri? Apa kau pikir kami tidak menyadarinya? "

"Hanya kau satu-satunya yang menyadarinya ..." gumam penyanyi itu.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Aku cukup yakin jika kau terlalu memaksa dirimu, kau akan pingsan disini." Chanyeol mengirim sms kepada Jongin untuk menyuruhnya membawa sesuatu untuk dimakan Omega itu lalu kemudian ia mengambil tempat duduk dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia merasa mata Omega itu mengarah padanya, tetapi ketika ia menoleh omega itu sudah memalingkan muka. "Kau tahu, suaramu bukan hanya bagus tapi suaramu itu adalah satu-satunya suara yang terbaik yang dimiliki di perusahaan ini," perkataan Chanyeol itu membuat Jonghyun terkekeh. "Aku serius! Jadi kau harus bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri. Aku yakin kau tidak ingin dipaksa atasan untuk pensiun dini kan?"

"Kau benar, aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi," kata Omega itu dengan suara rendah. "Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir padaku," tambahnya lalu menatap kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Jangan meminta maaf kepadaku."

Jonghyun membalasnya dengan senyumnya.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Omega Itu sedang menggodamu," ucap Jongin saat mereka semua makan siang dan duduk di meja kantin perusahaan.

Alis Chanyeol sedikit berkerut. "Siapa? Jonghyun?" Tanyanya. "Ya ampun," katanya dengan nada tak percaya.

Jongin menggeleng. "Dia benar-benar melakukannya, tapi kau saja yang sangat bodoh kalau berhubungan soal para Omega ..."

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkan dia," ujar Kris. " Sikap Chanyeol itu terlalu baik padanya."

"Aku bersikap baik pada semua orang."

"Itu adalah perkataan yang sangat Alpha yang pernah kau ucapkan," Jongin mengejek. Sehun hampir tersedak makanannya karena tertawa.

Chanyeol melemparkan gulungan serbet kertas pada Jongin. "Terserah, kau tahu aku hanya memikirkan baekhyun sekarang."

"Oh, yeah, Omega yang mengira kau adalah saudaranya. Itu sangat menjanjikan." Sehun mengejek.

"Kenapa kalian menggangguku hari ini?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada pura-pura sedih.

"Ini bukan masalah pribadi, itu kebiasaan kita untuk membuat alpha lainnya murung," balas Kris dengan suara menghibur.

"Nah, itu adalah masalah pribadi," kata Sehun.

"Kau hanya iri karena Baekhyun lebih menyukaiku."

"Setidaknya dia mengakui aku sebagai Alpha dan tidak menganggapku hanya teman seperti beta lainnya."

Chanyeol hampir membuka mulut untuk memprotes, tapi Jongin memotongnya. "Sebenarnya keadaan itu bisa dirubah," katanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kris.

"Aku mengajak mereka _double date_ kemarin," jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku sudah menduga apa yang akan kalian lakukan kemarin," kata Chanyeol menuduh.

Temannya pura-pura tidak bersalah. "Apa yang coba aku lakukan?"

"Membuat Baekhyun menganggapku sebagai _mate-_ nya!"

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya berpikir _double date_ akan menyenangkan dan aku khawatir tentang hubungan kalian. Kau benar-benar lebih lambat daripada beberapa pasangan beta."

"Aku tidak terlalu sering mengatakan ini, tapi aku pikir ide Jongin itu bagus juga," kata Kris.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengangkat alisnya ke arah Chanyeol. "Lihat?"

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Baiklah, itu bukan ide yang buruk. Tapi kau seharusnya mengatakan itu terlebih dulu kepadaku. "

"Apakah itu berhasil?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Bagaimana aku tahu?"

"Apakah dia melakukan hal yang berbeda hari ini?"

Chanyeol merenung sejenak. "Tidak, aku pikir tidak ada ..." Ia ingat dengan pelukan yang lebih lama daripada pelukan mereka sebelumnya. "Hmm ... pagi ini ia seperti tidak mau membiarkanku pergi ..."

"Aha!" Seru Jongin. "Aku tahu itu akan bekerja! Sekarang kau berutang padaku. "

Chanyeol memutar matanya. "Aku tidak berutang apa-apa, ia bisa saja hanya kedinginan, itu yang kutahu."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Sejak Baekhyun memberitahu Chanyeol tentang ibunya tiba hari ini, si Alpha telah mengantisipasi hal itu. Ia berharap ibu Baekhyun akan munyukainya seperti yang Baekhyun telah katakan sebelumnya. Setelah semua terjadi, ia ingin ibu Baekhyun akan segera menjadi ibu mertuanya.

Apa yang tidak dia harapkan adalah ketukan di pintu pada malam yang sama.

Terutama setelah pukul sepuluh.

Chanyeol melihat seorang wanita begitu ia membuka pintu. Wanita itu beberapa inci lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun, tapi ia memiliki rambut hitam dan mata biru sipit yang sama. Hidung dan mulutnya yang lebih menonjol dan Chanyeol mendapati dirinya berpikir bagaimana luar biasa anaknya juga memiliki fitur yang lebih feminin dari pada ibunya. Ia mengatakan kepada dirinya sendiri mengapa ia menjadi terlihat jahat, tapi kemudian wanita itu berbicara.

"Kau Chanyeol, kan?" ucapnya dan Alpha itu mengangguk. "Namaku Hyunsook, aku ibu Baekhyun. Bolehkah aku masuk kedalam? Baekhyun mengira aku di toko," lanjutnya dengan buru-buru.

"Tentu saja, suatu kehormatan tersendiri dapat bertemu dengan Anda," jawab Chanyeol. Dia bertanya-tanya mengapa wanita itu berbohong pada Baekhyun, tetapi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak mempertanyakan itu terlebih dahulu. Dia menutup pintu di belakangnya dan meminta ibu Baekhyun untuk duduk.

"Nah, Chanyeol, pertama-tama, senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu. Baekkie telah bercerita banyak tentangmu kepadaku." Hyunsook mengatakannya dengan muka yang dibuat ramah tamah, nada yang manis , tapi ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dibaliknya.

"Aku berharap Baekhyun bercerita hal yang baik tentang saya." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Oh, ya, itu pasti." Ia kembali tersenyum, tetapi itu nampak seperti palsu. "Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas semua yang telah kau lakukan kepadanya," lanjutnya dengan nada yang sama. Rasa panik Chanyeol perlahan muncul.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya.

"Oh, tapi kau memang melakukannya. Dia memberitahuku jika kau menemaninya berjalan setelah ia pulang dari bekerja, kau selalu mengantarkannya ke suatu tempat jika dia butuh sesuatu, kalian selalu makan malam bersama hampir setiap hari, kau memasak untuknya, kau bahkan mengizinkannya menutupi aroma dirinya dengan aromamu sehingga tidak ada yang mendekatinya!" wanita itu tertawa getir.

"... Ya," balas Alpha itu ragu-ragu.

"Sungguh, aku bersyukur," katanya. "Tapi aku akan lebih menghargai jika kau menghentikan semuanya."

Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya pada beta yang tersenyum itu dengan pemikiran tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Chanyeol tak bisa memberi jawaban. Suasananya menjadi terasa sangat tegang.

"Uh ..."

"Apakah kau paham dengan apa yang aku maksudkan? Intinya hanya berhentilah!"

Chanyeol berdeham. "Tapi kenapa? Aku hanya bersikap baik padanya. "

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh melakukannya." Wanita itu mengambil napas dalam-dalam, senyumnya akhirnya goyah. "Dengar, Baekkie itu ... sedikit terlalu malu. Aku cukup yakin kau sudah memperhatikan dan tahu hal itu. Dia selalu seperti itu. Dia memang begitu, tubuhnya sangat mungil ketika dia lahir dan dia sangat takut dengan segala sesuatu. Dia akan langsung menangis jika aku memberikannya kepelukan orang lain. Itu membuatku harus berhenti bekerja selama bertahun-tahun karena para pengasuh bahkan tidak bisa menghentikannya saat dia menangis. Aku dan suamiku terlalu protektif kepadanya, dia adalah anak bungsu dari semua anakku, dia adalah bayi kecil kami. Dia juga cukup mudah terserang penyakit, jadi dia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya tinggal di rumah. Dia menjalani _homeschooling_ sampai beberapa tahun yang lalu. "

Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, tapi akan sangat menarik jika ia tahu lebih banyak tentang masa lalu Baekhyun.

"Aku menyadari bahwa kami membuat kesalahan, tapi suamiku tidak pernah mendengarkanku. Kami bertengkar hebat beberapa kali saat aku menyuruh Baekkie keluar dan membuat dia bersosialisasi, dan itu menjadi semakin buruk ketika aroma tubuhnya berkembang. Tiba-tiba bayi kecil kami yang lemah mulai membuat semua Alpha memutar kepala mereka memandang Baekhyun setiap kemanapun dia pergi, dan Cheolmin bahkan lebih paranoid lagi," ia terus berkata. "Lagi pula, ketika ia telah mendapat pekerjaan baru saat itu, aku melihat inilah kesempatan kami untuk membiarkan Baekhyun tumbuh berkembang. Kami sepakat untuk meninggalkan dia disini sehingga dia bisa belajar untuk mendapatkan sesuatu sendiri. Dia sudah berumur sembilan belas tahun dan dia butuh berbicara dengan orang lain, melakukan sesuatu sendiri dan mendapatkan _mate_. Sebenarnya aku takut untuk meninggalkan dia di sini sendiri, tapi aku lebih takut jika dia akan terus seperti... " wanita itu membuat jeda. "Dan kemudian aku datang ke sini menemukan bahwa dia punya orang lain untuk melindungi dirinya dari dunia." Raut wajahnya tampak menuduh.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu!" Chanyeol membela diri. "Selain itu, anda seharusnya tidak melakukan hal seperti ini, anda seharusnya melihat dia saat dia sampai di sini! Dia terlihat ketakutan- "

"Dia harus bisa menghadapi dunia!"

"Tapi bukan itu caranya!"

"Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku bagaimana untuk mengurusi putraku sendiri atau bertindak seperti kau mengenalnya lebih baik daripada aku. Hanya berhentilah! Sebenarnya apa masalahmu? Kau jelas tidak menginginkannya, jadi setidaknya biarkanlah orang lain mengklaimnya! "

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun mengklaimnya. Dia belum siap. "

"Diklaim atau tidak, itu bukanlah urusamu."

"Itu! A-aku menginginkan dia! Aku ingin mempertahankan dia. "

Ibu Baekhyun itu menatap Chanyeol dalam waktu yang lama dan kemudian tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu itu. Alpha mana yang hanya ingin berteman dengan Omega ... hal seperti itu tidak mungkin ada."

Chanyeol tidak setuju perkataan itu, tapi dia tidak dalam posisi untuk melakukan perlawanan.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengklaim dia?" Tanya Hyunsook.

"Kami membuat kemajuan, tapi aku tahu dia masih takut," kata Chanyeol, nadanya jauh lebih tenang.

"Baekkie mengira kau salah satu dari saudara-saudaranya. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana hal ini bisa membantumu. Semakin kau tetap memberi pemikiran itu padanya, dia akan semakin panik saat kau melakukannya dengan lebih. "

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Terserah," ucap wanita itu. "Kau harus memilih menjadi _mate_ -nya atau membiarkan dia pergi dan menjadi _mate_ orang lain, dan aku harap kau memilih dengan cepat." ia berdiri dan tanpa berkata-kata lagi, ia meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Ibu Baekhyun telah mempersiapkan sebuah pertunjukan kecil, ia berpura-pura bertemu Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya saat hari berikutnya, karena ia tidak ingin anaknya tahu tentang percakapan mereka. Dengan canggung Chanyeol meyakinkan Omega itu bahwa dia menyukai ibunya dan semuanya berjalan baik. Dia tidak berani menceritakan kebenarannya. Dia tidak bisa berpikir jika Baekhyun akan mampu menangani kebenaran bahwa ibunya mengijinkannya tinggal sendiri dengan sengaja, dan ia tidak tega mengotori cinta dan kepercayaan yang Omega itu miliki untuk keluarganya. Chanyeol bisa melihat bahwa Baekhyun memang sangat lengket pada mereka.

Untung saja ibu Baekhyun pergi dua hari kemudian. Meskipun Alpha itu senang, tapi sangat memilukan melihat baekhyun berjalan dengan tenang di sampingnya ketika ia menemaninya kembali ke apartemen setelah bekerja, rasa kekecewaan jelas terlihat dalam sikapnya karena ibunya telah kembali meninggalkannya.

Chanyeol mungkin tidak berbicara lebih tentang keluarga Baekhyun, tapi satu hal yang sangat jelas, ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Baekhyun pantas untuk tahu dan Chanyeol ingin menjadi orang yang memberitahu kebenaran itu padanya. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun mencari tahu kebenaran itu melalui orang lain.

Chanyeol ragu dengan apa yang ia sedang rencanakan saat mereka tiba di lantai apartemen mereka dan ia sudah berbalik untuk memasuki apartemennya sendiri, tapi ia menghentikan gerakannya sendiri.

"Baek ..." ujarnya sambil berbalik.

Baekhyun yang sudah membuka pintu apartemennya, juga ikut terhenti. "Ya?"

"Aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu."

Omega itu tampak terkejut dengan keseriusannya. "Tentu..."

"Baek ... aku ... aku sudah berbohong kepadamu." Chanyeol berusaha payah untuk mempertahankan kontak mata. Hatinya berdebar di dalam dadanya dan kunci apartemen yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya mulai berkeringat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol hendak mengatakan dia telah berbohong kepadanya tentang cuaca atau apalah yang terdengar sesuatu yang konyol semacam itu, tapi tidak ada yang terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Dia harus melakukan hal ini.

" _Well_ , sebenarnya ..." Alpha mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Dari saat aku pertama kali melihatmu ... aku ..."

Baekhyun menatapnya penuh harap.

"... Aku ingin kau menjadi _mate_ -ku," Chanyeol selesai.

Rahang Baekhyun turun, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. "...Apa?"

"Aku ingin mengklaimmu."

"Tapi ... kau bilang kau ingin menjadi temanku ..." Omega itu berbisik.

"Aku tahu dan aku minta maaf ... Mungkin ibumu benar. Mungkin kita tidak bisa hanya menjadi teman," balas Chanyeol. Ia bisa melihat keterkejutan yang nampak jelas di raut wajah Omega mungil itu.

Ia tidak berusaha mengikuti atau menghentikan Baekhyun saat Omega itu melangkah kembali ke apartemennya dan langsung membanting pintu.

Chanyeol menatap pintu yang tertutup itu untuk sementara waktu, mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang baru saja dilakukannya adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Mungkin semuanya memang sudah salah dari awal.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **T/N**

Hai~ hai~

Telat sehari biar ngikut apdet jamaah kkk

Yang minta chapnya dipanjangin maa aaaff banget, kagak bisa /bow/

Mending dikit apdet seminggu sekali atau panjang dua minggu sekali, hayo? Hohoho /ketawa jahat/

Maaf aku kagak sempet edit lagii.. mati lampuuuu dan ini nyalanya dah malem banget TAT jujur ini aku nyolong hapenya adekku buat tethringan karena sinyal kartu hpku busuk banget kalo hujan deras wkwk

T/N nya cukup sampai disini saja ya~ aku menanti review dan semangat dari kalian~

.

Btw hari ini tanggal 27 Agustus apdet berjamaah bersama **SilvieVienoy96 Hyurien92, Sebut saja B, Blood Type-B, JongTakGu88, Pupuputri, Jonah Kim ft Flameshine, RedApplee, Myka reien, Byun Min Hwa, Baekhyeol, Sigmame dan Oh Lana.** Silakan serbu akun author ketceh itu~ sepertinya aku apdet yg paling ngaret -"

Dan apdet berjamaah ini dalam rangka kado buat Babe Dewi ( **Hyurien92** ), si bogel Ella ( **Baekbychuu** ) dan aku sendiri hahaha

\HAPPY BIRTHDAY/

 **.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **callmeria** selamat datang reader baru^^ makasih buat semangatnya~ /hug/ **| dindinxoxo94 | Dheacho** ceye udah buat pengakuan kkk **| Byun Min Hwa** /hug/ makasih babe udah ripyu disetiap chapter /kiss/ iya ini ff dr aff main aja kesana~ ffnya keren-keren **| exolafh** makasih udah mampir hahaha apdetnya seminggu sekali ya~ **| munakyumin137** baek omega emesin hahaha | **yoldobiyol** baek yang sekarang terlalu sexy dan cantik :') **| ade park** baek polos bawaan dari lahir hahaha **| PSChan** yahh~ kenapa salpok ama sehun hahaha **| baeksootao** belahan dada aja menggoda apalagi belahan pantat #eh /plak/ hahaha ceye bukan lemah tapi terlalu baik dan menunggu waktu :') **| princebaechan** selamat datang reader baru~ /kiss/ makasih buat dukungannya **| NLPCY** ngeklaimnya kamingsun ya~ **| Love654** semoga aku tak hiatus :') **| kikysafitr** ceye terlalu sabar :') **| restikadena90** umm chap ini sepertinya baek agak ngambek hahaha **| utarigunawan14** semoga tak ada orang ketiga hahaha **| LUDLUD** ekpresi mvnya g nahaaan **| Crazehun** aduh ketemu camernya tak lancar :'( **| hunniehan** sepertinya emang ibu tiri hahaha **| keziaf | chenma** maap udah mentok :') aduhh **| boobear** chap ini greget kah? hahaha **| exindira** baek hanya kurang bersosialisasi^^ **| sherli898** ya ampun masak jadi chanin lol **| restuuexcbyn** sengaja pendek biar penasaran hahaha **| Eun810** ey~ yang omes hahaha **| Real ParkHana | diana** claimnya kamingsuuuun~ **| depiieee** yang sabar ya :") **| ChanBMine** baek terlalu polos hahaha **| laxyovrds** makasiiihh /kiss/ **| Hanna Byun614** baek terlalu pemalu hiks **| BAEKBAEK04** yang sabar yaaa hahaha **| Lussia Archery** ketemu camer membawa ... aduh sensor hahaha **| baekhyeol** ditunggu ya, aku juga lupa mereka jadi mate-nya kapan wkwkwk **| parkbyunCBKHKHnHS** chanbaek bersatunya bentarrr lagi **| Hyurien92** ya ampun, babe maafkan aku di ff ini tak suka yang panjang-panjang #eh hahaha **| Park Beichan** hahaha bukan mimpi basaaaah LOL **| chanbaek0605** ngeklaim kamingsun~ **| zheend** aduh yang senyum-senyum sendiri hati-hati ya hahaha **| sehon-ey** perform LOTTO lirikan ceye aduhai~ makasih semangatnyaa /hug/ **| applecrushx** maafkan jika trans nya kurang panjang hiks


	6. Chapter V

**Omega Mungil di Seberang Lorong**

 **(** **The Cute Omega Across the Hall)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Original link: /story/view/1045736/]**

 **Author : WoodlandSparrow**

 **Translator : Cactus93 and** **nahyukimanki**

 **Disclaimer: This story belong to WoodlandSparrow.**

 **Setting: Wolf AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **,**

 **CHAPTER V**

 **.**

Chanyeol menghabiskan hari dengan berbaring di sofa ruang tamunya. Sebenarnya kegiatan itu tidak benar-benar bisa membantunya untuk menjauhkan pikirannya dari Baekhyun.

Ia menghela napas lalu menatap langit-langit putih diatasnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka reaksi dari Omega kemarin. Apakah dirinya sebegitu tak menyenangkannya sebagai seorang _mate_? Ia tahu jika dirinya bukanlah seorang Alpha yang paling dominan di dunia dan terkadang ia bertindak seperti ia kadang-kadang tak punya naluri serigala, dan bahkan ia tidak memiliki tumpukan uang, tetapi ia menganggap dirinya cukup dinilai sebagai seorang pria yang layak. Ia pikir ia telah menunjukkan bahwa kepedulian dirinya dengan Baekhyun, tapi mungkin Baekhyun meragukan niatnya. Mungkin Baekhyun berpikir jika ia berpura-pura hanya untuk mencari kesempatan yang baik untuk mengklaim Omega itu.

Keluh kesahnya itu terganggu dengan ketukan di pintu. Ia menghela napas lalu memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

"Chanyeol!" Chanyeol" Chanyeol bisa mendengar panggilan Jongin dari seberang pintu. "Kami tahu kau berada didalam!"

"Pergi!" Alpha itu berteriak dan mengambil bantal untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Chanyeol, kami tidak akan pergi sampai kau membuka pintu ini!" Kata Kris.

Ketukan pintu semakin lama berubah lebih kencang dan semakin mengganggu Chanyeol dan beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol langsung berdiri dengan suara erangan frustrasi, mengingatkan pada dirinya jika ia harus mendapatkan teman-teman yang tidak selalu mengganggunya, lalu ia pergi untuk membukakan pintu.

"Apa?" Ia meludah setelah ia bertatap muka dengan Jongin, Kris dan Sehun.

"Kami mengira kau di sini merajuk dan kami datang untuk membawamu pergi minum dengan kami," kata Jongin.

"Lupakan saja." Chanyeol mencoba untuk menutup pintu, tapi Kris menahannya.

"Ayolah! Kau selalu menjadi yang pertama saat memberikan nasehat tentang bagaimana merajuk itu tidak berguna!" Katanya.

Menyerah menutup pintu, Chanyeol melepaskan pintu lalu pergi berbaring di sofa lagi.

"Ayo, berganti pakaianlah. Ayo kita keluar!" ujar Jongin. Ia mengambil lengan Chanyeol dan mencoba untuk menariknya agar Alpha malas itu berdiri.

"Tidaaaak," yang disinggung malakukan protes. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Masih ada Omega lain di dunia ini," tambah Kris.

Chanyeol menolak untuk pindah dari sofanya. "Mereka bukan Baekhyun. Aku ingin Baekhyun. "

Sehun mendecihkan lidahnya. "Kau tidak memiliki Baekhyun karena kau tidak mengeluarkan insting serigalamu di depannya, jadi ..."

Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan omelan-omelah yang tak dapat dimengerti.

"Ayo kita pergi!" Jongin bersikeras, menarik dirinya dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Tapi aku tidak minum."

"Seorang Omega mungil dan menggemaskan baru saja menolakmu dan menginjak harga diri Alphamu, aku pikir ini mungkin bisa menjadi saat yang tepat untuk memulai hal yang baru."

"Sehun, aku tidak berpikir kau sedang membantu."

Alpha berambut pirang itu mengendikan bahu. "Aku tidak datang kesini untuk membantu," katanya dan langsung mendapat pelototan dari Jongin.

"Baiklah, cukup. Kau tidak bisa terus berkubang mengasihani diri sendiri di sini, ayolah! "

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Baekhyun sudah siap tidur di ranjangnya, meringkuk seperti bola dengan ditemani sebuah lampu kecil yang menyala –membiarkan cahaya pada malam hari itu adalah kebiasaan baru yang datang setelah ia hidup sendiri-, tapi tiba-tiba ia dibangunkan oleh suara ketukan pintu yang keras. Ia merasa ketakutan. Ia duduk lalu melihat jam di samping tempat tidurnya. Jam dua pagi hari.

Suara ketukan itu lebih keras membuatnya memeluk eret bantal di dadanya dan memandang ke arah pintu kamarnya dengan ketakutan.

"Baekhyun!" suara Chanyeol bergemuruh melalui dinding, membuat Omega itu tersentak. Ia sedikit tenang saat menyadari jika yang mengetuk pintunya itu adalah Chanyeol, tapi ia masih belum bisa beranjak dari tempat tidur. Chanyeol tidak pernah berteriak seperti itu saat memanggilnya. "Baekhyun!" Teriak Chanyeol lagi.

Dengan ragu-ragu Omega itu pergi membuka pintu dan sebelum ia melihat sosok Chanyeol tiba-tiba ada tangan besar yang menggenggam lehernya dengan kuat dan menariknya ke depan. Tiba-tiba tatapannya terarah langsung ke pada mata Chanyeol yang terlihat bersinar kemerahan kemudian menjadi warna normal kembali. Baekhyun menelan ludah, hampir tidak berani bernapas.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang jauh lebih lembut. Apakah ini adalah aroma alkohol yang keluar dari napas Chanyeol?

Tidak nyaman dengan kontak mata yang lama, Baekhyun langsung menunduk.

"Tatap aku."

Baekhyun masih menolak untuk menatap Chanyeol, matanya tertuju pada bahu Chanyeol. Pegangan di lehernya menegang.

"Tatap mataku," Chanyeol bersikeras dan Baekhyun mendongak perlahan. "Katakan padaku. Apakah aku tidak cukup baik untukmu? "

Chanyeol melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada leher Baekhyun, dan menarik rambut di tengkuknya, membuatnya memiringkan wajahnya ke atas, memperlihatkan tenggorokannya. Hidung Chanyeol bergerak melalui leher Baekhyun, mengendus leher itu dengan penuh nafsu. Baekhyun sangat gugup, kepalanya mulai terasa pusing. "Aku menyukaimu. Aku menginginkanmu," ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih terdiam.

"Dan aku akan memilikimu." Kata-kata mengirimkan getaran melalui tulang belakangnya, dan diikuti dengan Omega yang tiba-tiba terangkat dari lantai ke bahu Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersentak, tapi dia tidak bergerak untuk melawan.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun melintasi lorong menuju apartemennya sendiri, di mana ia membawa Omega itu ke kamarnya dan meninggalkannya di tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun menyaksikan dengan mata melebar saat ia sudah berada di atas tempat tidur tepat di samping Chanyeol dan menutup erat matanya ketika Alpha itu memeluknya dan menariknya lebih dekat, menekan punggung Omega berlawanan dengan dadanya.

"Kau milikku," gumamnya. "Kumohon jadilah milikku, Baekhyun ..." nada ucapannya melemah dan setelah itu yang ada hanya keheningan.

Baekhyun masih terdiam karena ia merasa lengan Chanyeol menjadi lebih santai dan napas Alpha itu menjadi lebih lambat dan lebih dalam. Ia masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, ia berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, hanya terlihat dalam cahaya kamar yang redup Chanyeol telah tertidur lelap.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Dia sempat menduga akan ada paksaan dan siksaan, tapi sebagai gantinya ia menemukan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat dari seorang Alpha terbaik yang pernah ia temui.

Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir sebelumnya jika berada di pelukan Chanyeol adalah tempat yang teraman di dunia.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Chanyeol tidaklah akrab dengan _hangover_ di pagi hari. Ia bingung dengan sakit kepala yang ia rasakan ketika ia terbangun, sampai ia mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan kemarin malam. Ia berjanji tidak akan pernah minum lagi segala sesuatu yang Kris berikan padanya.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Ia mencoba untuk bergerak dan saat itulah ia menyadari sesuatu.

Jantungnya mulai berpacu kencang saat ia membuka matanya dan melihat Baekhyun yang tidur dengan damai di antara lengannya.

Apa yang telah ia lakukan semalam?

Ia membebaskan Omega itu dari lengannya dan mencoba untuk menggoncangkan tubuh Baekhyun agar ia terjaga. "Baekhyun ..."

Meskipun ia marasa khawatir, ia tidak bisa menyangkal betapa ia mengagumi seberapa indahnya Omega mungil itu saat membuka matanya dan pupil matanya yang indah sedang berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya pagi hari, menjadi lebih mengecil. "Hai ..." gumamnya dengan suara yang terdengar serak.

"Baekhyun, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan mengerutkan kening.

"Ya," jawab Omega itu lalu kemudian menghela napas dan meregangkan kakinya.

"Apakah kau yakin?"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana...? Umm… Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"... Kau yang membawaku ke sini."

"Aku tidak ingat apa yang telah aku lakukan semalam."

"Oh ..."

"Bisakah kau menjelaskannya? Apakah aku menyakitimu? "

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kau hanya ... uhm ... kau membawaku ke sini dan ... kau bilang aku ... aku harus ... menjadi ..." ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, "... milikmu."

"Baekhyun, aku benar-benar minta maaf," Chanyeol terduduk. "Aku benar-benar menyesal."

Omega menggeleng lagi. "Tidak ... aku ... aku minta maaf, aku meninggalkanmu saat itu ... di hari saat kau mengatakan kepadaku ..."

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Tak apa. Kau tak perlu memikirnyannya." Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi tanpa mencoba melihat kearah Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol tidak bisa percaya kepada dirinya sendiri dan ia berjanji tidak akan pernah minum lagi.

Sejenak ia merasa lega saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan tidak menemukan Omega di kamarnya lagi, karena Chanyeol benar-benar belum siap untuk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, tapi ternyata Baekhyun sedang membuat kopi di dapurnya dan telah mengenakan pakaian yang berbeda dari yang tadi ia kenakan sebelumnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Membuat kopi."

"Maksudku, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Baekhyun menghentikan gerakannya saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Chanyeol, lalu matanya beralih menatap ke lantai. Omega itu nampak terluka dengan pertanyaan si Alpha dan Alpha tidak bisa mengerti mengapa pertanyaannya bisa terdengar menyakitinya. "Aku ... umm kemana kau menginginkan aku pergi ...?" tanya Omega berbisik.

"Ini bukan tentang di mana aku ingin kau pergi, aku hanya ingin tahu mengapa kau berada di sini."

"Karena ... umm ... aku ..."

"Kemarilah." Chanyeol melihat Omega itu langsung patuh dengan perintahnya sampai mereka saling berdiri berhadapan. "Dengar, aku minta maaf dengan apa pun yang telah aku lakukan tadi malam. Sekarang, kau bisa pulang. "

Omega nampak mengerutkan kening setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Chanyeol. "... Bukankah kau ingin ... Kau tahu ..." ia membuat jeda panjang. Si pemilik tubuh lebih tinggi bertanya-tanya dangan apa yang akan Omega itu katakan hingga membuat pipinya gembilnya berwarna kemerahan sekarang. "... Melakukannya?"

Suaranya terdengar begitu rendah sehingga butuh beberapa detik untuk chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak tidak mengkhayal. "Apa?!"

"Maafkan aku." Baekhyun membungkuk kepadanya dengan cepat, pipinya memerah, dan kemudian pergi keluar dari dapur, tapi Chanyeol mengulurkan telapak tangannya menempel di dinding sampingnya, memblokir jalan dengan lengannya.

"... Apakah kau tidak keberatan dengan itu?" Chanyeol bertanya lalu kemudian ia menenangkan dirinya secara mental. Kenapa ia begitu tidak kokoh selama ini?!

Baekhyun tidak keberatan dan dia mengangguk.

Alpha melangkah mendekat dan menarik Omega ke dalam pelukannya seperti pelukan mereka sebelumnya. Kali ini, bagaimanapun juga ia akhirnya bisa merasa bebas untuk lebih erat memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan membiarkan salah satu telapak tangannya berada di punggung Baekhyun, membalas pelukan si mungil.

Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol dan enggan menggerakan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol mencium rambut Baekhyun, ia begitu senang dengan harumnya aroma Baekhyun. Hidungnya berjalan menuju telinga Omega dan ia mencium cuping itu. "Baek ... kau gemetar," dia berbisik di telinganya. Tubuh Baekhyun sudah mulai gemetar dalam pelukannya dan itu membuat Baekgyun terus menerus bergidik lebih cepat.

"It-itu t-tak a-apa ... la-lakukanlah ..." jawabnya lemah.

"Shhh ... Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa sekarang ... Tidak apa-apa, kau tak perlu ketakutan" kata Chanyeol menenangkan.

Walaupun perkataan itu menjadi sebuah pertannda untuknya, "Tapi kamu harus melakukannya!"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya." Chanyeol perlahan-lahan melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun, tapi Omega itu menempel pada kemejanya.

"Aku ... Kau adalah ..." pandangan Baekhyun tertuju pada kemeja Chanyeol. "... Alpha terbaik yang pernah aku temui ... A-aku ... kumohon ... Aku bisa menahannya ... jangan tinggalkan aku."

Chanyeol melangkah maju dan memeluk Baekhyun lagi sambil menyeringai. "Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu! Aku hanya akan menunggu sedikit lagi."

"...Apakah kau berjanji?"

"Aku berjanji." Chanyeol mundur sedikit dan membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya menatap penuh ke matanya. "Aku bersumpah."

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan khawatir. "Tapi bagaimana kalau ... orang lain ..."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi," kata Chanyeol tegas. "Yakinlah pada dirimu sendiri jika kau adalam milikku."

Omega itu tersenyum. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku bersungguh-sunggu."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Ini chap 5 dan Chanyeol belum mengklaim Baek jugaa • (/ Д`) •

 **.**

 **T/N**

Pengumuman~ endingnya kurang 2 chapter lagi~

Yang nagih minta dipanjangin kagak mempan hohoho… nikmati saja 3 chapter terakhir ini :')

Bakal kangen translate ff… ada yang pengen aku translate ff laen apa kagak? /PLAK/ -inget ff laen yang belom kelar-

Btw aku belum sempet nulis PL /ngumpet/ aku terlalu ketagihan baca ff ' **I'll B There To C You** ' ughhh manisss… recommended bgt~ fluff ceritanya tentang Baek dokter dan Chan Chef yang ikut acara The Return of Superman kkk. Ff m-preg tapi rate T dan jumlah anaknya baek itu ya ampuuun wow hahahaha

 **curhatan** :

Yang membuatku kesulitan dalam menerjemahkan ff ini adalah banyak kata 'he' dan 'his' yang bingung aku mengganti 'Chanyeol', 'Baekhyun', 'dia' atau 'ia'

Maaf jika masih ada kekeliruan yang membuat kalian bingung dalam membacanya #deepbow

 **.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **sehunboo17** mama baek ingin supaya baek mandiri^^ **| yoda kim** seminggu sekali ya~ **| TKsit** semua tentang baek itu emesin kkk **| parkhyun47** orang baik itu terkadang banyak cobaan hahaha **| MooN48** makasih buat semangatnya~ dan udah review disetiap chapterrr /hug/ **| ordinary teenager** /hug/ makasih atas koreksinyaaaa, sepertinya sudah lama tidak belajar jadi lupa kkk^^ makasih udah setia menunggu /kiss/ **| ruqiy614** author asli tidak memberi spesifikasi itu jonghyun siapa tapi dari ciri-cirinya sepertinya itu memang jonghyun shinee^^ **| utarigunawan14** jangan galau ya yang menanti baekhyun diklaim kkk **| princebaechan** /hug/ makasih buat ucapan selamatnya~^^ ibu baek walau suka maksa tapi kerana beliau cy mau bertindak^^ **| chanbaekssi** makasih buat semangatnya~ /hug/ sepertinya baek masih galau hahaha **| Park Beichan** iya :") cy syok banget **| Guest** ceye hanya terlalu baik sama semua orang kkk **| depiieee** baek dirundung kegalauan hahaha **| metroxylon** iya ini translate^^ masing-masing cerita abo ada versinya sendiri-sendiri tergantung pengembangan authornya^^ **| laxyovrds** ini udah jadian~ kkk **| Maksute925** siap **| YuRhachan** baek diem, ceye yang tetap maju hahaha **| chanbaek0605** disini kelihatan ya bagaimana perasaan baek ama ceye^^ **| vkeyzia23** ok **| Hyurien92** iyaaa, babe di ff laen mana pada ngganjel semua hiks... punya kakak juga btw -" maaf aku tak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu, babehohoho **| applecrushx** makasih buat semangatnya /hug/ **| munakyumin137** ibu baek berusaha agar ceye cepat menentukan pilihan kkk **| LeeEunin** makasih sudah menunggu~ **| LeeEunin** apdetnya seminggu sekali, ya^^ **| hunniehan** jangan marah ama baeeek hiks ... makasih buat ucapannya /kiss/ **|callmeria** makasih buat semangatnya /hug/ disini mereka udah jadian yey .. apdetnya seminggu sekali^^ **| exindira** baek baru galau hahaha **| Oh Stella** makasih buat ucapannya~ /kiss/ dan selamat ulang tahun juga untukmu~ aku line93^^ tp tgl 17 sebenarnya, apdet tgl27 untuk dirangkep aja hahaha... **| Byun Min Hwa** ini dah jelaskan perasaan baek ama ceye, baek mau tapi malu kebangetan hahaha bentar lagi tamat :') makasih buat semangatnya /hug/ **| ParkBaekyhun** niat tante sebenernya baik kok :') kan karena adanya tante ceye jadi mempunyai keinginan lebih hahaha **| daebaektaeluv** makasih sudah mau menunggu~ kkk **| kikysafitr** mama byun sebenernya membantu kok :") kalo baek memang dia tipe kaku hahaha **| BaekheeByunnie** iya~ lanjut seminggu sekali ~ **| Hanna Byun614** aduh baek jadi serba salah hahaha **| FlashMrB** wkwkwk mesum banget yang nunggu NC hahaha **| restikadena90** ibunya baek secara tak langsung bantu ceye supaya lebih maju lho~ kkk **| Crazehun** hahaha tak selamanya camer itu baik hati **| ChanBMine** baek pergi karena butuh penenangan :") **| LyWoo** yang nunggu klaim sabar ya~ **| mbsbtbujcc | ohdel** aku padamu juga~ hahaha chap ini maniskan? kkk **| zheend** baek hanya butuh penenangan, pikiran dia masih polos hahaha chap ini bikin dugeun-dugeun juga apa g? **| nabilasahda** yang sabar ya nunggu di klaimnyaaaa xD **| Eun810** secara tak langsung ibu baek ngasih restu^^ **| baeksootao** makasih ucapannya dan doanya kkk~ /kiss/ hawai penuh momen CB kok~ abaikan penampakan ga jelas yang lain~ **| jiellian21** thanks **| chenma** /kiss/ makasih selalu mengoreksi kesalaham yang aku buat kkk menunggu ini hanya seminggu sekali~ g kayak PL yang entah kapan bisa update /plak/baekhyeol 'kalo bisa perhaps love dua minggu sekali(?)' menginginkan PL sebulan dua kali? wkwkwkk **| Real ParkHana | fan. girl. shoot** hai reader baru~^^ baek dibikin sakit? mungkin minggu depan kkk **| sherli898** makasih buat semangatnya /hug/ **| Dee Stacia** bulan depan aja ya kak PLnya wkwkwk **| ade park** hahaha belum enaena ih wkwkwk **| sehon-** ey baek butuh menenangkan pikiran hahaha **| LUDLUD** mam baek terlalu serius kkk

Makasih untuk yang sudah setia memberi review^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaaa


	7. Chapter VI

**Omega Mungil di Seberang Lorong**

 **(** **The Cute Omega Across the Hall)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Original link: /story/view/1045736/]**

 **Author : WoodlandSparrow**

 **Translator : Cactus93 and** **nahyukimanki**

 **Disclaimer: This story belong to WoodlandSparrow.**

 **Setting: Wolf AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **,**

 **CHAPTER VI**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil berjalan di samping Kyungsoo melewati lorong kampus. Kelas terakhir mereka telah dibatalkan dan ia tidak memliki jadwal untuk bekerja pada hari ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi Alpha kita di studio?" Kyungsoo memberi saran.

"Boleh." Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia sedikit malu mendengar Kyungsoo memanggil Chanyeol sebagai Alpha-nya. Baekhyun membenarkan asumsi itu, ia tak berusaha menyangkal. Setelah semua yang telah terjadi Chanyeol berjanji untuk segera mengklaim nya, tapi itu belum terjadi, mereka belum resmi dan itu membuat Baekhyun masih belum cukup percaya jika ada seseorang benar-benar menginginkannya. Terutama seseorang yang menakjubkan seperti Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua telah memiliki banyak kemajuan akhir-akhir ini. Baekhyun telah menghabiskan minggu terakhir untuk tidur dengan Chanyeol di tempat tidur dan sebagian besar hari di apartemen si Alpha. Dan sehari sebelumnya mereka berjalan pulang sambil berpegangan tangan. Tangan Chanyeol itu sangat besar dibandingkan dengannya. Saat kedua tangan itu menyatu terlihat pas dan sempurna.

Tapi yang paling menakjubkan yang terjadi pada kemarin malam adalah sesuatu yang masih terus membuat pipinya lebih hangat ketika mengingat tentang hal itu. Ketika ia sedang duduk di sofa milik Chanyeol sedang mengedit esai, saat itu Omega merasa si Alpha juga duduk tepat di sampingnya. Ia menghentikan segala sesuatu yang ia lakukan saat iti lalu memberikan perhatian penuh pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Jangan menatapku seperti aku akan memarahimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kecuali jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku berubah pikiran untuk memarahimu," lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat lalu Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan penuh mesra. Si Omega bersandar pada sentuhan sang Alpha dan dia bicara lagi. "Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu."

"Apa itu...?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa memutuskan pilihan apakah aku harus memberitahumu atau langsung melakukannya. Jujur aku tidak tahu ini sepertinya akan lebih menakut-nakutimu."

Baekhyun menjauh sedikit dari Chanyeol. "... Kau membuatku takut sekarang."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Lihat? Kau yang gugup seperti itu sangat menggemaskan."

"Tapi ... aku percaya padamu ..." Baekhyun menunduk. "... Apa pun yang kau ingin lakukan denganku ... Lakukan saja."

Chanyeol memiringkan kepala Baekhyun dengan tangannya. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, atau mungkin aku benar-benar percaya perkataanmu."

Baekhyun tertawa gugup. "Itulah maksudku."

Dan kemudian tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang lembut tapi tegas menempel pada mulutnya dan tangan Chanyeol menangkup wajahnya. Ia merasakan ada suatu gelitikan aneh di perutnya, dan batinnya menyuruhnya untuk menutup mata saat Chanyeol menciumnya.

Secepat itu dimulai secepat itu pula ciuman itu selesai. Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya lalu ia membuka matanya. Baekhyun merasa pipinya terbakar karena Chanyeol memberi tatapan intens padanya.

"Bagaimana dengan yang tadi?"

"... Itu baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan membungkukan badan untuk mencium Baekhyun lagi, kali ini ia menggerakan bibirnya.

Ciuman itu sedikit terasa aneh pada awalnya, tapi setelah melewati begitu banyak ciuman, Baekhyun merasa dirinya menjadi benar-benar santai. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa, menikmati keintiman dari setiap tindakan yang ia terima. Menurut Baekhyun, ciuman ini sangat menakjubkan, sampai tiba-tiba lidah Chanyeol bergerak menekan bibirnya.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, terkejut.

"Maaf," gumam Chanyeol. "Aku hanya berusaha membuka bibirmu. Aku berjanji itu akan lebih nikmat. "

"... Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku harus lakukan," bisik Omega itu.

"Ini tidak sulit sama sekali. Aku akan memimpin," Chanyeol tersenyum hangat dan kemudian menangkap bibir Baekhyun lagi dengan penuh dan membiarkan Chanyeol meluncurkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya. Tubuh Baekhyun menegang karena perasaan aneh. Chanyeol perlahan menjelajahi bibirnya, tidak membiarkan setiap sudut tak tersentuh. Baekhyun kembali tenang lagi, menyukai ciuman itu setelah ia merasa lebih terbiasa. Rasanya lebih intim dengan cara seperti ini.

"Bagaimana yang tadi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan terengah-engah setelah beberapa saat.

"Itu ... Basah."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Apakah kamu menyukainya?"

"Aku tidak yakin," Baekhyun berbohong. "Bisakah kau ... uhm ... melakukan lagi untuk membuktikannya?"

Dan mereka telah menghabiskan hampir satu jam seperti itu, Chanyeol menciumnya perlahan dengan cara yang berbeda. Ia mencoba menjilati bibirnya, menggigit dengan lembut ... Bibirnya terasa sakit dan bengkak setelah itu, tapi itu momen itu begitu berharga.

"Wajahmu begitu merah. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kyungsoo, membuat Baekhyun kembali ke masa kini lalu melengkungkan alis.

"... Tidak ada," kata Baekhyun.

"Apakah 'tidak ada' adalah cara kau memanggil Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menjadi sangat tersipu. "Bagaimana kamu tahu?"

"Wajahmu seperti buku yang terbuka, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Selain itu, aku juga memiliki Alpha. Aku tahu bahwa wajah 'sedang jatuh cinta' itu."

"Dia menciumku," Baekhyun mengaku.

"Oh," Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. "Dia pasti sangat sangat menyukaimu sampai memutuskan untuk menahan diri seperti itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia itu seorang alpha. Dia seharusnya sudah sangat ingin mengklaimu untuk menjadi _mate_ mu. Pertama kali Jongin menciumku adalah hari yang sama saat dia mengklaimku."

"Mungkinkah itu menyakitinya?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan penuh rasa kekhawatiran yang tiba-tiba. "Maksudku, saat dia menahannya?"

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu. Dia tampaknya benar-benar bagus dalam menahanyya." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Hal pertama yang Baekhyun lihat saat ia memasuki studio adalah Chanyeol ... yang sedang menyuapi seorang Omega lain dengan sepotong _sandwich_. Si omega itu tertawa pada awalnya, menolak suapan dari Chanyeol, tapi kemudian ia membuka mulutnya dan memakannya dengan masih memasang senyuman kepada Chanyeol.

Jantung Baekhyun langsung berdetak dengan cepat.

"Yeol, lihatlah siapa yang datang mengunjungimu," ujar Jongin.

Jongin pergi mendekati Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun lalu menyambut mereka dan tampak Chanyeol tidak memberitahu tentangnya kepada temannya sampai sekarang.

Pada saat itu juga Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun dengan masih tersenyum bahagia. "Baek! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Apa kau ingin aku pergi?" Baekhyun mengatakan dengan nada yang lebih keras daripada yang ia inginkan.

Ekspresi Chanyeol membeku. "... Tentu saja tidak. Kemarilah, perkenalkan ini adalah Jonghyun. Jonghyun, ini Baekhyun, dan itu Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun, katanya. Hanya Baekhyun. Tidak 'Baekhyun, pasanganku,' atau setidaknya 'Baekhyun dan aku segera menjadi pasangan,' tidak ada kata lain, hanya Baekhyun.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu. Dia ... Jonghyun?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan rasa penuh kekaguman, memandang omega lain dengan lebih penuh perhatian. "Ya Tuhan, ya itu kau!"

Omega pirang itu tersenyum hangat. "Ya. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga!" Kyungsoo seru. "Aku menyukai _Single_ terakhirmu!"

"Terima kasih."

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Apakah kau tidak mendengarkan lagunya?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Baekhyun yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Tidak...?"

"Tidak?! Kalau begitu, kau harus mendengarnya!" Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dan beberapa saat kemudian ia memainkan lagu Jonghyun. Baekhyun mengenalinya. Ia pernah mendengarkan di radio sebelumnya, tapi ia tidak memperhatikan siapa yang menyanyikannya.

"Ah ... Itu dia ..."

"Ya. Aku tidak percaya kau tidak memberitahuku!" Kyungsoo berkata pada Jongin.

"Maaf, sayang. Aku tidak tahu kau sangat menyukainya." Jongin tertawa.

"Baiklah, Jjong, ayo kita kembali bekerja," kata Chanyeol, menyela _fanboying_ Kyungsoo.

Omega-omega itu duduk sambil mengamati, sedangkan Jongin dan Chanyeol mengomentari apa yang mereka lakukan dari waktu ke waktu. Kyungsoo benar-benar terpesona. Sebenarnya Baekhyun telah lama ingin mengunjungi tempat kerja Chanyeol, tapi satu hal tentang penyanyi itu benar-benar mengganggu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bersumpah sepanjang waktu Jonghyun menyanyikan lagunya, Omega pirang itu melihat secara langsung ke arah mata Chanyeol. Dan bagian terburuk adalah bahwa Alpha itu terlihat mengabaikan dan menghayati perkerjaannya seperti yang lainnya.

Sementara Chanyeol mengabaikannya, Baekhyun mencari profil tentang Jonghyun secara online di ponselnya. Omega itu berusia dua puluh tahun, rupanya dia adalah seorang penyanyi yang sangat populer dan aktor, dan juga dia memiliki abs bagus. Dia juga memiliki rambut dan kulit sempurna, dan suaranya luar biasa.

Baekhyun membencinya.

"Baek? Apakah kamu baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol bertanya, nadanya khawatir, saat mereka sampai di apartemen. Ah, jadi _sekarang_ Alpha itu khawatir.

"Iya..."

"Apa pendapatmu tentang studio tadi?"

"Studionya bagus..."

"Aku sedang menulis beberapa lagu untuk Jonghyun untuk album kali ini. Dan kabarnya dikonfirmasi hari ini," Alpha mengumumkan dengan gembira.

"...Itu bagus."

"Baekhyun? Apakah kau marah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Ayo, katakan padaku."

"Bukan apa-apa," gumam Baekhyun sambil membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol bersikeras.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Omega itu membentak dan menghilang dengan cepat ke dalam apartemennya. Ia tak tahu dirinya sendiri mengapa ia begitu marah, atau mengapa ia merasa ingin menangis sekarang, dan puncaknya adalah ia telah kasar kepada Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Suasana hati Baekhyun tidak membaik pada hari berikutnya. Ia pergi ke kampus lebih awal agar tidak bertemu Chanyeol saat keluar dari apartemen. Ia menjadi lebih dan lebih tidak nyaman selama kelas pertamanya. Baekhyun merasa ada suatu perasaan aneh yang membuatnya gelisah dan menggelitik yang mengganggu di daerah selangkangannya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini, saat makan siang dan membuat Kyungsoo tersentak, kaget, lalu menarik lengannya.

"Baekhyun! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!"

"Apa yang aku lakukan tentang apa?" Baekhyun enggan menjawab.

"Kau sedang _heat_ di tengah kantin kampus!" Temannya mendesis. "Apakah kau ingin terjadi tragedi di sini ?!" katanya dan mulai menyeret Baekhyun pergi.

Oh, jadi itu sebabnya ia begitu rewel dan alasan mengapa ia merasa seperti ini. Realisasi itu dengan cepat tergantikan oleh ketakutan. Omega dalam masa _heat_ akan sangat menarik perhatian Alpha, meskipun mereka sudah ditandai atau belum, dan Baekhyun bahkan benar-benar belum di klaim. Jika kembali pada hari saat mereka tinggal dengan _pack_ , itu menjadi pekerjaan Alpha untuk menjaga _mate-_ nya selama _heat_ agar jauh dari orang lain. Tapi jika Omega itu tidak memiliki Alpha, atau jika _mate_ mereka sedang pergi dengan alasan apa pun, orang lain bebas untuk membuat mereka tunduk. Ini adalah alasan mengapa Omega seharusnya tidak meninggalkan rumah mereka selama _heat_. Ia benar-benar lupa untuk mengecek,mempercayai bahwa ibunya akan mengingatkannya.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat membawanya ke ruang kesehatan, di mana ia menjelaskan situasi kepada perawat yang sangat pengertian. Perawat itu langsung menyuruh Baekhyun masuk kedalam dan mengunci pintu di belakangnya.

"Panggil _mate_ -nya cepat. Dia tidak bisa keluar dari sini sendiri, Untunglah kau tiba di sini tepat pada waktunya," Baekhyun mendengar perkataan perawat itu yang sedang berbicara kepada Kyungsoo, dan kemudian dia memanggilnya. "Apakah ini _heat_ pertamamu?"

Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi membungkuk dengan siku bertumpu di lutut dan kepalanya menggantung rendah, menggeleng.

"Dan kau tidak mengambil tindakan pencegahan apapun? Apakah kau ingin ditandai di tengah-tengah kampus ?! "Dia mendesah frustasi. "Ayo, lepaskan jaket dan syal..."

Baekhyun menuruti perintah itu. _Heat_ -nya mulai terasa lebih intens setiap menit berlalu, dan ia hanya ingin menangis, dan mungkin pulang ke rumah untuk melakukan pelepasan. Dia menaikkan kakinya ke kursi dan memeluk kakinya, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kyungsoo menepuk punggungnya ringan.

Setelah waktu yang terasa seperti lama akhirnya ada ketukan pintu.

"Aku mencari Baekhyun," ucap seseorang dengan suara huskynya.

Chanyeol juga terdengar seperti pilihan yang bagus untuk saat ini.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T/N**

Jangan bunuh aku kepotongnya disini ya #ngumpet

Nikmati dulu momen Chanbaek yang anget-anget.. duh bahagia banget liat senyum baek buat chanyeol di bandara tadi. Walaupun ketutup masker pancaran mata Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol itu aduh menentramkan hati Chanbaek shipper :')

menanti selca TAT #tetep dan tak lupa momen di Exordium thai^^ duh degdegan eh yoonjaesuk belum ikut otw ya? '-' duh~ menanti sesuatu yang baru~

Kembali ke story '-'

Minggu besok tamat … semoga kalian menikmati transficku ini dan berbaik hati meninggalkan review^^

 **.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **yeolbee61** siap **| Love654** iya^^ **| LyWoo** bentar lagi~ **| ByunJaehyunee** selamat datang reader baru^^ makasih udah ninggalin jejak **| princebaechan** lanjutannya minggu depan^^ **| shiomichi** cy idaman :') **| vkeyzia23 | barampuu | Incandescence7** hai reader baru^^ makasih udah ninggalin jejak... teman itu ada baiknya ada susahnya hahaha **| Jung HaRa** seminggu sekalinya^^ **| LUDLUD** minggu depan hahaha **| utarigunawan14** malam pertama mabok itu g enak hahaha **| YuRhachan** baek mah malumalu mau hahaha **| BaekheeByunnie** /hug/ makasih^^ mungkin trans fic yang lain tahun depan LOL **| sehunboo17** dimohon sabar menanti ya~ hahaha **| callmeria** cy suka yang pelan tapi pasti kkk **| mbsbtbujcc** sabar eh hahaha **| FlashMrB** siap **! | baekpie461** baek selalu imuut~ **| chanbaek0605** minggu besok ya~ **| applecrushx** sabar ya~ **| ChanBMine** kalimnya bentaaaar lagi kkk **| ordinary** teenager padahal apdetnya malem hahaha **| MooN48** minta dedek ya? kaming sun **| ruqiy614** yang nunggu klaim sabar ya :') **| TKsit** ia baek malu-malu mau kkk **| exindira** makasih^^ **| chenma** cy baru tobat disini hahaha PLnya semoga besok bisa kelar :') gedenya nunggu baikan ama thehun hahaha **| lisaachandinii** sengaja biar kepo hahaha **| daebaektaeluv** rate M nya besok~ hahaha **| Hyurien92 hiks** aku g php ini story kan bukan aku yang bikih, babe hahaha **| fwxing** iya, bahasa inggris hahaha... duh ngetransficnya nunggu ff yang lain kelar dulu ya tapi kayaknya buka ff 'i'll B the for c you' kkk **| Crazehun** hahaha dasar mesum... mesumnya besok aja hahaha **| hunniehan** klaimnya chap besok ya~ hahaha **| kikysafitr** eiy jangan diwakiliiiin nunggu yang sabar ya~ hahaha **| Maksute925** siap **| depiieee transfic yang lain nunggu ff ku pada kelar dulu ya :') | keziaf | Eun810** kan udah jadian hahaha **| Hanna Byun614** nunggunya yang sabar ya :') **| Byun** baekby klaimnya juga tingga dikit lagi~ **| Real ParkHana** hahaha nambah cast lain aja **| Park Rinhyun-Uchiha** iya, disini cy penuh kesabaran :') **| baeksootao** udah aku bales diPM ya^^ **| zheend** klaimnya masih tbc hahaha **| baekhyeol** iyaiya makasih readerku yang paling setia hahaha PLnya... silakah menunggu #ngumpet **| sehon-ey** luphyutu~^^

makasih sudah memberi semangat melalui review kalian^^

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya^^


	8. Chapter VII

**Omega Mungil di Seberang Lorong**

 **(** **The Cute Omega Across the Hall)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Original link: /story/view/1045736/]**

 **Author : WoodlandSparrow**

 **Translator : Cactus93 and** **nahyukimanki**

 **Disclaimer: This story belong to WoodlandSparrow.**

 **Setting: Wolf AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **,**

 **CHAPTER VII**

 **.**

Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa seburuk ini, naluri serigalanya mencoba untuk membebaskan diri dari pikiran manusianya. Ia membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya sepanjang lorong kampus, menuju mobil yang telah dipinjamnya dari Kris. Aroma tubuh Baekhyun sungguh membuatnya menggila. Ia menggeram mengancam kepada setiap Alpha yang berani memandang ke arah mereka sampai mereka tiba ke tempat parkir.

Ia meletakan tubuh Omega itu agar berbaring di kursi penumpang dan mengawasinya sejenak. Menyentuh pipi Omega yang bersemu, matanya yang terpejam rapat dengan ekspresi menahan rasa sakit. Pakaian yang dikenakannya berantakan, rambut sedikit basah dan tubuh mungilnya meringkuk. Kemejanya sedikit tersingkap sehingga memperlihatkan beberapa inci kulit halus pada pinggangnya. Chanyeol membuka mulutnya untuk mencoba mengatakan sesuatu yang menghibur, tapi Baekhyun mengeluarkan erangan dan kontrol Chanyeol langsung hancur.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobil dan membanting pintu. Ia kemudian meletakkan tangannya ke dada Baekhyun dan tangan lainnya mendorong paha Baekhyun ke bawah dan melebarkan kakinya kemudian mengangkat pinggulnya. Baekhyun membuka matanya. Ia terkejut degan perbuatan Chanyeol tetapi sebelum dia bisa mengatakan apa-apa, Chanyeol langsung melahap bibirnya, mendorong lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutnya dengan cepat. Baekhyun membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan putus asa dan mencengkeram kemeja Chanyeol erat.

Baekhyun berteriak ketika si Alpha dengan mudah merobek bajunya dengan kedua tangannya. Chanyeol menatap tubuh Baekhyun dengan penuh pandangan lapar sambil membelai segala sisi tubuh mulus yang berada dihadapannya itu. Semua itu ... miliknya. Dia telah memimpikan hal ini sejak hari dimana ia melihat Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya dan akhirnya tiba saatnya dimana tangannya bisa menjelajah tubuh Omega mungil itu dengan sesuka hati. Bibirnya bergerak mendekati dada Baekhyun dan mencicipi dada itu dalam waktu singkat, menggigit dan menjilat sepanjang jalan menuju pinggangnya yang ramping. Kulit Baekhyun bahkan lebih lembut dari apa yang ia bayangkan selama ini. Ia mengutuk pelan pelan dirinya karena sialnya saat ini mereka di dalam ruang yang sempit. Perlahan Chanyeol menyingkirkan sisa pakaian mereka yang masih menempel dan itu membuat ia terbentur atap mobil setidaknya dua kali.

Setelah Omega itu benar-benar telanjang bulat di bawahnya, Chanyeol melebarkan paha –calon- Omeganya dan mendorong jarinya melewati pintu masuk yang sudah basah.

"Chanyeol ... tolong ..." Baekhyun hampir terisak. Chanyeol memegang batang ereksi Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang lain dan itu membuat Baekhyun tersentak. "Tidak !" teriaknya. "Jangan! La ... langsung lakukan saja!"

Sebenarnya Alpha itu juga tidak benar-benar dalam _mood_ untuk menggoda melakukan _foreplay_ karena kebutuhan untuk mengklaim, mendominasi dan menandai telah membendung keinginannya saat ini. Ia meraih lalu memegang pinggul Baekhyun dan memposisikan dirinya.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya menjerit dalam diam ketika Chanyeol membenamkan dirinya masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Chanyeol mencium rahang Baekhyun dengan lembut saat ia merasa dirinya membengkak dalam tubuh Baekhyun, dan itu membuatnya mencegah dirinya sendiri bergerak untuk sementara waktu. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya lagi dan alisnya berkerut. Suatu perasaan asing memenuhi dirinya.

Hanya ketika Chanyeol melihat wajah Baekhyun lebih rileks, ia mencoba mulai bergerak. Erangannya tercampur dengan erangan milik Baekhyun yang keras saat mereka saling mendorong tubuh mereka masing-masing. Tanpa menghentikan geraknya, Chanyeol menjilat tepat di dekat pangkal leher Baekhyun dan menggigit bagian itu tanpa peringatan sebelumnya. Omega itu merengek kesakitan dan Chanyeol lebih memperdalam gigitannya. Ia ingin meninggalkan tanda yang bagus di sana. Setelah ia pikir itu cukup, ia menarik gigi dan menjilat luka itu, mencoba untuk tidak membiarkan terlalu banyak darah menetes di dada Omeganya.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 _"Kau melakukan apa di mobilku?"_ Chanyeol bisa mendengar Kris mendesis kesal dari ujung ponsel.

"Maafkan aku, tapi saat itu aku benar-benar sedang kehilangan kendali-" Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan tapi Kris memotong ucapannya.

 _"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"_ terdengar deru marah yang ia terima sebagai balasan.

"Dengar, aku akan mencucinya, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri saat ini!" Ia melirik ke arah Omega yang sedang tidur pulas dengan kepala bersandar di dadanya. Mereka tengah berbaring di tempat tidur, lengan Chanyeol melingkar di pinggangnya.

 _"Jadi aku harus menunggu sampai heat-nya berakhir lalu kau baru bisa mengembalikan mobilku?!"_

"Tidak. Kau harus menunggu sampai penyatuan kami adalah berakhir," katanya. Pasangan yang telah terikat memerlukan waktu yang lebih lama untuk menghabiskan beberapa hari saling berdekatan satu sama lain. Ikatan mereka bukan hanya sebuah pilihan dan tanda, tapi ikatan itu juga tentang sesuatu yang lebih mendalam, sesuatu yang mengubah kehidupan kedua serigala secara permanen, dan banyak penelitian yang mengatakan akan lebih baik jika pasangan yang telah terikat menghabiskan waktu berdua salama beberapa hari.

 _"Jadi aku tidak akan punya mobil sekitar dua minggu?!"_

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu Baekhyun hanya karena mobilmu, Kris."

 _"Baik, terserah. Aku akan pergi mengambilnya dan mencucinya sendiri, tapi aku tidak akan meminjamkanmu apapun lagi! "_

"Terima kasih!" ujar Chanyeol, tapi Kris sudah lebih dulu mengakhiri panggilannya. Sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar harus membeli mobil sendiri.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan membiarkan rengekannya keluar lalu matanya terbuka perlahan.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Gumam Chanyeol. "Apakah kau merasa panas lagi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu si Alpha menggeser tubuhnya di tempat tidur, membiarkan Omega berbaring di bawahnya. Chanyeol berharap _heat_ Baekhyun akan segera berakhir. Walaupun erbaring disisi Baekhyun membuatnya lega, tapi karena _heat_ berlangsung dalam waktu yang lumayan lama membuat Baekhyun tampak tidak nyaman dan sakit sepanjang waktu. Setelah mereka selesai Omega itu akan tidur, sampai merasa tubuhnya memanas lagi atau kelaparan yang membangunkannya, dan kemudian rotasi itu terjadi berulang-ulang. Baekhyun tidak berbicara sama sekali, hanya sedikit kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya seperti "Chanyeol", "tolong," dan "sekarang". Sebagai seorang Alpha yang belum pernah dekat dengan Omega yang sedang dalam masa _heat_ sebelumnya Chanyol merasa kebingungan dan menurutnya keadaan Baekhyun yang seperti ini tampak sedikit mengkhawatirkan. Walaupun Jongin telah meyakinkan Chanyeol lewat telepon bahwa keadaan Omega yang seperti itu adalah hal yang normal dan juga Kyungsoo menambahkan agar tidak terlalu mendramatisir keadaan. Chanyeol menduga sejak awal Baekhyun sedikit lebih rapuh dari Omega yang lain dan _heat_ itu memukulnya lebih keras. Baekhyun saat ini tampak begitu lemah.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Pada hari keempat, Chanyeol terbangun dan menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang membuat pancake di dapur.

"Pagi," sapa Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang.

"Selamat pagi," balas Baekhyun.

"Apa _heat_ -mu sudah reda? Apakah kau merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya."

"Jadi ... kau sekarang milikku."

"Ya, aku milikmu." Baekhyun memberinya senyum indahnya.

"Apakah sekarang kau ingin mulai pindah kemari?"

Omega mendesah. "Aku ingin, tapi saat ini aku benar-benar lelah ..."

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Lalu mengapa kau memasak?"

"Beberapa hari terakhir ini, kau sudah melakukan segalanya untukku ... Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untukmu sebagai balasan..."

"Kau manis sekali, tetapi kau harus beristirahat jika kau merasa lelah."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hampir selesai." Baekhyun meletakan satu pancake di atas tumpukan pancake lainnya yang sudah berada diatas piring. Mengabaikan protes dari Chanyeol, Chanyeol malah membantunya menyiapkan perlengkapan sarapan dan lalu membawa sarapan itu ke tempat tidur.

Mereka duduk dalam kediaman yang nyaman untuk sementara waktu dan terfokus pada makanan. Keahlian memasak Baekhyun sudah sedikit membaik semenjak dia tinggal sendiri dan Chanyeol mengakui itu.

"Ngomong-omong, aku belum meminta maaf kepadamu tentang kejadian kemarin, ketika aku meneriakimu," kata Baekhyun.

"Tidak masalah. Aku membaca buku mengenai _heat_ yang biasanya membuat beberapa omegas sedikit murung dan lebih cepat marah. Aku pasti juga akan marah jika aku harus melalui _heat_ setiap tahun. "

Baekhyun tertawa. "Yang kali ini lebih bisa ditahan daripada yang pertama. Aku pikir aku akan mati saat pertama kalinya. "

Chanyeol menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Bagaimana kau mengatasi _heat_ seorang diri?"

"Aku harus ... bisa kreatif." Omega itu tersipu.

"... kau harus membiarkanku melihatmu 'bisa kreatif' suatu hari nanti."

Baekhyun tertawa gugup. "Anggap saja seperti terkadang sisir lebih berguna daripada kelihatannya."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengunci tatapan intensnya ketika ia berkata, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **~END~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **T/N**

Pendek ya? Hahahaha

G nyangka udah dua bulan setia dengan transfic ini :")

Sebenarnya ini ada sequel^^ dan M-preg^^ semoga kalian suka dan bersabar menanti sechapter lagi^^

Makasih sudah meninggalkan jejak di transfic ini. Aku terharu review chap kemaren naik drastis :')

Aku berharap kalian bersedia meninggalkan jejak di chapter ini juga^^

Untuk yang selalu nagih _Perhaps Love_ hahaha. Maafkan aku yang ngaret ampe 3minggu. Ada suatu alasan dan aku akan curhat di ff itu aja :') dan aku akan apdet ff itu hari minggu^^ -semoga-

 **.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **azurradeva** makasih udah ninggal jejak di setiap chap^^ /hug/ **| LittleJasmine2** heat itu seperti keinginan untuk enaena wkwk duh bahasaku, makasih udah ninggalin jejak di setiap chap^^ /hug/ **| baekhyunaerri** seminggu sekali ya^^ **| byun bahiyah** iay^^ makasih udah mau ninggalin jejak^^ **| SMLming** iya^^ **| Park Byunaa** makasih udah mau ninggalin jejak^^ **| restuuexcbyn** seminggu sekali apdetnya^^ **| ChanBMine** disini udah lovey doveyan kkk **| ChanBaek'sDaughter** makasih udah mau mampir dan ninggalin jejak^^ **| adindanurmas** karena cy orang yang sabar^^ **| Bumbu-cimol** chapter cy udah semangat hahaha **| princebaechan** makasih udah nyemangatin^^ **| ParkBaekyhun** diabetes? cepet berobat ya hahaha **| tiara** udah ditandain kkk **| chanbaek0605** sengaja dipotong hahaha **ruqiy614** sengaja dipotong hahaha **restikadena90** ada sequel^^ **applecrushx** jangan sedih ya kkk **| sherli898** iya^^ tinggal sechap lagi baru terasa lega hahaha **| EyiLy** udah jadi mate mereka kkk **| baekhyeol** syudah diklaim kkk **| hunniehan** udah dianuin hahaha **| Dwarfeu-B** udah liat? hahaha **| DesiiDesmin** udah mating~ kkk **| ay** ini udah end :D **| Crazehun** udah di tandain kkk **| Love654** cy nglakuin apa-apa wkwkk **| Hanna Byun614** udah di klaim^^ **| exindira** siap! **| Guest | Real PerkHana | BAEKBAEK04** udah diklaim ya^^ **| chenma** maaf minggu kemarin aku baru sakit, jadinya g terlalu fokus :") **| LyWoo** udah diklaim sekarang^^ **| vkeyzia23** sengaja dipotong^^ heat itu kayak si omega ada hasrat pengen enaena kkk **| shiomichi** jangan sedih :") **| yeolbee61** iya^^ makasih udah baca dan ninggalin jejak^^ **| baeksootao** iya, jonghyun shinee wkwkk **| TKsit** iya, g kerasa udah dua bulan dengan ff ini :"D **| Eun810** makasih udah nunggu^^ **| FlashMrB** sengaja dipotong hahaha **| aminion** iya, ada kkk **| Hyurien92** wkwk jangan kejem-kejem babe, biar greget hahaha **| Incandescence7** kyungsoo sahabat yang pengertian kkk **| SHINeexo** iya, chanbaek makin mesra^^ **| depiieee** hahaha capslock kamu jebol ya xD **| pejunyachanbaek** iya, ada enaena hahaha **| BaekheeByunnie** iya^^ makasih semangatnya **| kikysafitr** udah ending :') **| laxyovrds** iya, baek emesin kkk **| fwxing** chapter 7 . siap! **| MooN48** iya, ini cuma singkat-singkat^^ **| JoKykio** makasih^^ **| Byun Min Hwa** dasar kamu jahat hiks **| ChiakiBee** jodoh ama ff ini baru aja hahaha^^ untuk sementara aku g akan trnslt lagi, mau fokus ke ffku lain yang g keurus hahaha **| LUDLUD** yuhu~ dah mating^^ **| zheend** makasih^^ **| daebaektaeluv** ya ampun enaena aja hahaha **| RinHyunpark1992** iya, ini udah enaena^^ **| sehunboo17** sengaja dipotong pas itu hahaha **| sehon-ey** jangan nangis ya :') **| sehon-ey** iya baguuus chanbaeknya kyut banget mana anaknya bejibun hahaha, tapi... aku mau istirahat sejenak dulu kkk **| byunkkaebb** tbcnya sengaja hahaha

.

see u at the REAL last chap~


	9. EPILOG

**Omega Mungil di Seberang Lorong**

 **(** **The Cute Omega Across the Hall)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Original link: /story/view/1045736/]**

 **Author : WoodlandSparrow**

 **Translator : Cactus93 and** **nahyukimanki**

 **Disclaimer: This story belong to WoodlandSparrow.**

 **Setting: Wolf AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **,**

 **EPILOG**

 **.**

"Apakah sekarang kita sudah hampir sampai?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Sebentar lagi ..." balas Chanyeol. "Hampir sampai, sebentar lagi ..." Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di lampu merah dan tersenyum menatap _mate-_ nya, meskipun Baekhyun tidak bisa melihatnya, karena mata sipitnya tertutupi oleh seutas kain. Melihat cara Baekhyun yang percaya padanya, begitu menghangakan hati Chanyeol.

Alpha itu hanya mengatakan "Aku memiliki sesuatu yang ingin ku tunjukan padamu. Ini adalah sebuah kejutan," dan Omega itu langsung mematuhi bahkan tidak bertanya tentang kejutan apa itu.

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai," ucapnya setelah beberapa menit. Ia melangkah keluar mobil dan pergi untuk membuka pintu penumpang. Chanyeol dengan lembut memandu Baekhyun keluar mobil dan kemudian melepas kain yang menutupi mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang menyapa penglihatanya. Ia berdiri di depan sebuah rumah dua lantai yang cantik. Kebun di depan rumah itu sangat indah dengan beberapa semak-semak bunga di sana-sini. Ukurannya memang kecil, tapi menurut Baekhyun itu menjadi nilai tambah yang mempesona.

"Aku tidak mengerti," akhirnya Baekhyun berucap.

"Aku membeli rumah ini untuk kita!" Chanyeol mengumumkannya dengan gembira.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata lebar. "Tapi kau baru saja membeli mobil ... Aku tidak ingin kau tenggelam dalam hutang."

"Aku mendapatkan bayaran yang sangat bagus untuk menulis semua lagu untuk Jonghyun, Kyuhyun dan Taeyeon. Selain itu, aku telah menabung untuk hal seperti ini sejak hari aku mulai bekerja, dan karena orang tuamu masih membayar untuk kuliahmu, aku bisa menyimpan cukup untuk membuat kesepakatan ini," jelasnya, tapi ekspresi Omega-nya masih suram. "... Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Oh, tidak, aku suka! Rumah ini begitu indah!" balas Baekhyun cepat. "Aku hanya ... aku ... Apakah ini alasan mengapa kau selalu pulang larut malam dan terlambat setiap hari selama tiga bulan terakhir ini?" lirih Baekhyun dengan matanya tetap terarah pada rumah barunya.

"Yah begitulah."

"Apakah ini alasannya kau harus bekerja setiap akhir minggu yang lalu, dan pulang ke rumah hanya untuk tidur sepanjang waktu?" Suara Baekhyun bergetar.

Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, sebelum ia bisa mencari tahu jawabannya Baekhyun sudah menangis terisak kecil dan menutupi matanya dengan satu tangan. "Baekhyun ?!" Alpha memanggil dengan putus asa. Ini sama sekali bukan reaksi yang ia harapkan. "Baek ... Apa yang terjadi? Apa ada yang salah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Chanyeol menariknya ke dalam pelukan dan membelai punggungnya untuk menenangkan, menunggu Baekhyun untuk sedikit tenang sebelum dia menanyakan tentang sebab Baekhyun menangis. "Baekhyun, katakan padaku kenapa kau menangis," katanya lembut.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata birunya yang masih penuh dengan air mata. "Karena- karena aku ... aku aku-mencintaimu." Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Dan aku benar-benar ... me- merindukanmu," setelah mengatakan maksudnya, suara Baekhyun pecah lagi. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada _hoodie_ Chanyeol. Si Alpha menunggu dengan sabar sampai Baekhyun berbicara lagi dengan tenang. "... Aku lebih memilih tetap tinggal di apartemen kita tanpa mobil sekalipun asal kau selalu berada di sana."

Chanyeol mulai bisa mencerna maksud perkataan Baekhyun.

"Baek, aku ... aku hanya ingin memberikan kehidupan yang lebih baik."

"Kehidupan terbaik yang aku miliki adalah denganmu di dalamnya ..."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika jadwal kerjaku membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin mengganggu ... Aku tidak ingin menghalangi jalanmu... Aku tahu aku benar-benar ..." desahnya, "manja, dan aku pikir kau mungkin membutuhkan ruang. .. "

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Baekhyun, aku sudah pernah bilang, kau bisa memberitahu segalanya. Aku _ingin_ kau menceritakan semuanya. Tidak peduli apapun itu!" Ia mengeratkan pelukan dengan _mate_ mungilnya. "Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak menghabiskan cukup waktu denganmu, tapi aku pikir hasil dari akhir semua ini akan berharga. "

"... Dapatkah kau membayar biaya bulanan untuk rumah ini dan mobil tanpa mempunyai jadwal yang sama?" Bisik Baekhyun.

"... Aku tidak tahu," kata Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun menunduk lagi. "Aku akan lihat apa yang dapat aku lakukan. Tetapi jika aku tidak bisa, aku kira ... aku kira akan tinggal kembali di apartemen," katanya meyakinkan. "Kebahagiaanmu yang paling utama."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Pada akhirnya, mereka mampu untuk mempertahankan rumah itu. Ibu Baekhyun telah meyakinkan Chanyeol untuk membiarkannya membayar semua biaya Baekhyun dan beberapa tagihannya jadi mereka bisa memenuhi kebutuhan mereka sendiri, dan si Alpha telah berjanji pada Baekhyun untuk menjaga jam kerjanya seperti sebelumnya.

Rumah itu setidaknya dua kali lebih besar dari apartemen, dan bahkan memiliki sebuah ruangan yang telah Chanyeol pilih sebagai studio untuk Baekhyun menulis. Baekhyun menyukainya, dan ia sangat bersyukur semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Dia akan membenci Chanyeol karena membuang-buang waktunya, dan tampak tidak tahu berterima kasih setelah semua kerja kerasnya.

Mereka memutuskan untuk pindah pada hari Jumat, sehingga mereka akan memiliki akhir pekan untuk membongkar semua barang.

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya tidak terlalu baik. Ia langsung berbaring di tempat tidur segera setelah mereka selesai menyusun semua barang kembali ketempatnya.

"Baek? Apakah kau sudah kelelahan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan sedikit nada menghibur. Ia menerima rengekan samar sebagai balasan. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" ia menambahkan dengan nada yang lebih serius.

"Ya, aku hanya lelah ..." gumamnya dengan mata tertutup.

Kelelahannya tidak pergi juga keesokan harinya, atau sehari setelahnya, atau sehari setelah itu. Chanyeol sudah membongkar semua barang sendirian, mengatakan kepada Baekhyun untuk tidak perlu khawatir, kalau dia tidak akan membiarkannya melakukan banyak hal. Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena ia merasa tidak berguna, tapi seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu berat, ia hanya ingin berbaring dan tidur.

Pada hari selasa Chanyeol mulai khawatir, saat Baekhyun lari ke kamar mandi untuk muntah setelah ia mencium aroma sarapan yang Chanyeol buat.

"Kau tidak harus pergi kuliah hari ini," saran Chanyeol lalu menyerahkan segelas air dingin setelah Baekhyun mengosongkan perutnya. "Apakah ada yang sakit?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng setelah ia minum setengah gelas. "Tidak ... Aku bahkan tidak merasa sakit ketika aku bangun. Tapi aku sudah merasa baik-baik saja sekarang ..."

"Tetap berbaring! Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa sepanjang hari saat aku di tempat kerja, dan mudah-mudahan kau akan lebih baik besok," si Alpha bersikeras dan Baekhyun menyanggupinya.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Chanyeol pikir semuanya akan berakhir sore itu, ketika Baekhyun makan malam dengan antusias. Semuanya sudah normal saat tidur, tapi keesokan paginya kejadian sama terulang. Dan juga hari berikutnya. Baekhyun meyakinkannya jika dia merasa baik-baik saja, dan Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan selain untuk membiarkan Baekhyun pergi ke kampus.

" _Mate_ -mu tidur siang di perpustakaan," Jongin berkomentar pada siang hari itu.

Chanyeol menatapnya bingung. "Hah?"

"Lihat, Kyungsoo mengirim gambar." Jongin menunjukkan padanya layar ponselnya. Memang, Baekhyun meringkuk di salah satu sofa perpustakaan, tidur dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Itu sangat menggemaskan, tapi Chanyeol mengerutkan kening.

"Aku pikir dia sakit," katanya. "Tapi itu aneh ..."

Jongin meletakkan ponselnya menjauh. "Aneh bagaimana?"

"Dia muntah di pagi hari, tapi kemudian dia baik-baik saja seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. Dia lelah dan selalu pusing. Dan tadi malam dia mengatakan kepadaku kimchi menjijikkan ... padahal dia suka kimchi!"

Temannya menatapnya untuk sementara waktu. "... Kapan terakhir kali Baekhyun mengalami _heat_?"

"Sekitar sebulan lalu, kenapa?"

"Yah ... kau mungkin ingin membeli tes kehamilan hanya untuk memastikan kemungkinan itu benar atau tidak."

Chanyeol tercengang setelah mendengar itu. Senyum menyebar di wajahnya saat ia menyadari perkataan Jongin benar. "Apakah kau berpikir jika Baekhyun memang mengalaminya...?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Jangan terlalu bersemangat dulu, itu bisa menjadi sesuatu yang lain."

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Hal pertama yang Chanyeol lakukan ketika mereka tiba di rumah saat sore adalah menyerahkan kepada Baekhyun tes kehamilan, yang sama terkejutnya dengannya saat Jongin menyarankannya.

"Aku ... aku- aku tidak yakin ..." Baekhyun tergagap, hati-hati memengang kotak yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

"Hanya untuk memastikan, Baek," kata Chanyeol berusaha menjaga suara tenangnya.

"Baiklah," balas Baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Chanyeol selalu ingin menjadi orangtua. Dia adalah tipe orang yang akan menirukan suara anak kecil pada setiap anak yang datang mendekat padanya saat di luar. Ini sudah tiga tahun sejak ia bertemu Baekhyun, sekarang saat mereka sudah tinggal di tempat yang lebih baik dia pikir ini waktu yang bagus untuk punya baby. Ia duduk di tempat tidur dan menunggu dengan tidak sabar, berusaha untuk menjaga imajinasinya agar tidak bertambah liar.

Pada saat Baekhyun keluar, Chanyeol sudah memutuskan di sekolah mana anak mereka akan bersekolah. Suara pintu membawanya kembali ke realita, dan Baekhyun menyerahkan tes kehamilan dengan tangan gemetar.

Positif.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

"Kau sangat pendiam ..." Chanyeol bergumam pada Baekhyun, melingkari pinggangnya dengan satu lengannya dan menariknya lebih dekat di tempat tidur.

"Aku hanya lelah ..." Baekhyun menjawab lirih.

Chanyeol membelai rambut Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang lain untuk sementara waktu. Mereka baru saja kembali dari dokter, dan mereka kembali dengan banyak rekomendasi. Chanyeol baru saja menyadari _mate_ -nya tidak benar-benar menyuarakanpendapat apapun setelah mendapat kabar tersebut. "Apakah kau ... Apakah kau senang dengan hal ini?"

Baekhyun menatapnya dalam sekejap. "Aku senang! Tentu saja aku senang," serunya. "Aku hanya ... merasa sangat takut juga ... Apakah aku akan menjadi orangtua yang baik?" ia menambahkan dalam gumaman.

"Tentu saja kau akan menjadi orang tua yang baik!"

"Aku hampir tidak bisa mengurus diri sendiri ..."

"Itu adalah masa lalu saat pertama aku bertemu denganmu... Tapi kau telah meningkat begitu pesat!" Chanyeol meyakinkan, namun Baekhyun masih menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kau tahu ... ingatkah kau saat aku sedang mengalami demam tinggi?

"Ya?"

"Dan kau yang merawatku."

"Yah, tentu saja aku melakukannya..."

"Dan kau tidak membuat apartemen terbakar atau apa pun yang berbahaya."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Aku kira itu benar."

"Selain itu, kita akan melakukan hal ini bersama-sama." Ia membungkuk dan menekan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. "Jangan terlalu khawatir," sarannya dan kemudian mereka kembali berciuman lebih dalam. Baekhyun membalas ciuman itu, menggenggam kemejanya ketika ciuman itu jauh lebih intens. Chanyeol membaringkannya tanpa melepaskan ciuman, melebarkan pahanya lalu menempatkan dirinya di antara paha tidak pernah berpikir untuk menolak kesempatan meringankan stres Baekhyun dengan bercinta dengannya.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Bonus-**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengangkat pandangannya ke arah bayi-bayi yang tengah tertidur dan memperhatikan mereka dengan senyum merekah sambil di iringi petikan gitar dari Chanyeol.

Alphanya mengiringi lagu lambat dengan suara serak-nya. Mereka berdua duduk di samping tempat tidur si kembar yang baru lahir , Chanyeol menyanyikan dengan lembut salah satu dari banyaknya lagu yang ia ciptakan sebagai pengantar tidur anaknya.

"Aku pikir mereka sudah tidur," bisiknya sangat pelan kepada Baekhyun saat ia telah menyelesaikan lagunya. Mereka berdiri lalu perlahan melangkah dan meninggalkan ruangan si kembar tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"Apakah itu tadi lagu barumu?" Baekhyun bertanya saat mereka berjalan ke kamar mereka.

"Ya, aku hari ini mengerjakannya di studio. Apakah kau menyukainya?"

"Itu tadi adalah lagu favoritku sejauh ini. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau berencana menjual CD atau sejenisnya," canda Baekhyun, karena Chanyeol telah membuat lagu sekitar selusin.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Jangan khawatir, mereka lagu itu semua hanya milik bayi kita saja."

"Aku akan membuat makan malam," kata Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya ..." Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke lantai bawah menuju ruang tamu. "Bisakah kita pergi keluar malam ini? Kyungsoo menawarkan diri untuk menjaga si kembar."

Mata Baekhyun ini tiba-tiba dipenuhi dengan tanda bahaya. "Apa? Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka bangun dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana untuk membuat mereka tidur kembali? Bagaimana jika dia membuat susunya terlalu panas? Bagaimana jika mereka bangun dan takut melihat orang asing? Bagaimana jika mereka pikir kita meninggalkan mereka?!"

"Baek, Baek, tenang!" Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di bahu Baekhyun. "Usia mereka hanya tiga bulan, mereka tidak akan berpikir semua itu. Dan Kyungsoo bukanlah orang asing bagi mereka!"

"Tapi ... kita belum pernah meninggalkan si kembar sendirian dengan Kyungsoo sebelum ..."

"Ini hanya sekitar dua jam, dan kita akan mencari tempat yang dekat sehingga kita dapat bergegas kembali jika terjadi sesuatu," kata Chanyeol menenangkan. "Aku hanya sangat ingin menghabiskan sedikit waktu sendirian denganmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku juga ..." desahnya. Sejak bayi mereka telah lahir, perhatian Chanyeol terbagi, dan jujur kadang-kadang dia merindukan menjadi pusat perhatian Chanyeol. "Oke, ayo ..." katanya. Ia masih gugup dengan hal itu, tetapi ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa menjaga si kembar 24/7.

"Bagus, aku akan menelepon Kyungsoo untuk datang kemari." Chanyeol memberinya kecupan di bibir dan pergi untuk menemukan ponselnya.

Baekhyun duduk di salah satu sofa sementara ia menunggu, tatapannya terarah ke atas meja yang terpajang potret keluarga mereka. Sekarang foto terbesar, salah satunya yang berisi potret mereka berempat, diambil saat si kembar pulang dari rumah sakit beberapa hari setelah si kembar telah lahir. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih dan melihat bingkai foto itu lebih dekat, kelopak matanya merasa berat karena kurang tidur dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini mulai menunjukkan dampaknya.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Ketika Chanyeol kembali, ia tersenyum saat menemukan Baekhyun tertidur di sofa, memeluk potret keluarga mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **Dari 269 follower di ff ini, aku berharap mungkin setengahnya berkenan memberi pesan, kesan atau saran terakhir :')  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Sampailah dimana saatnya kita berpisah dengan transfic ini :')

Sedih karena sudah tamat, senang karena beban berkurang

Masih ada 3 tanggungan dan 2 menunggu kambek hahaha

Tanggungan terberat itu apdet **Parhaps Love (CB/BL)** dan **Am I Wrong? (KS/BL)**. Untuk selingan aku masih nanggung **Rock with me (KS/BL)** remake, sebelum aku meremake last project **Play with me (CB/GS)** #cuhat

Kalau berminat silakan mampir^^ #promosi

/Mode serius/

Aku benar-benar sangat berterima kasih untuk **WoodlandSparrow** yang sudah memberikan izin men-translate ff fluffy yang ngegemesin ini /bow/ dia sedang sakit :'( kita doakan agar lekas sembuh ya ^/\^ , untuk **nahyukimanki** selalu aku teror ples paksa ples ngrepotin yang membantu aku dalam menerjemahkan ff ini /hug/, dan semua review 474 yang membuat aku bersemangat menerjemahkan ff keren ini^^ tak lupa pula untuk favorite/follow^^

Untuk sementara ini aku stop translate ff dulu^^ aku mau konsen ff yang sudah berjamur hiks… Sekali lagi, kalau berminat silakan mampir di ff ku yang lain hehehe^^

See you later~ /kiss bye/

 **.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **snurdenia** makasih udah ninggal jejak disetiap chap /hug/ **| exobbabe** salam kenal^^ makasih udah review di setiap chap /hug/ **| chenma** yifan lebh sayang mobilnya daripada sahabatnya LOL **sherli898** ini udah ada sequel^^ **| realcb614** kenapa setelah di klaim? wkwk **| cici** fu iya^^ mereka selalu sweet~ **| callmeria** makasih udah nunggu^^ **| laxyovrds** iya^^ **| ChanBMine** akhirnya naena hahaha | princebaechan makasih semangatnya~ **| vkeyzia23** siap^^ **| minami Kz** yuhu~ **| Bumbu-cimol** kagak ada dapet notif ya? **| restikadena90** iyup~ ini lebih panjang daripada chap sebelumnya walo nambah dikit LOL **| laxyovrds** iya^^ **| Junchan347** iya^^ ceye terlalu sabar kkk makasih udah ninggal jejak di semua chapter /hug/ **| Park RinHyun-Uchiha** udah dipost ya~ **| ByunJaehyunee** iya~ ini ada sequel^^ **| aminion** chanbaek dan babynya sudah datang~ **| Love654** iya ini sequelnya^^ **| hunniehan** ini ada kabar mama baek wkwk **| ChanBaek'sDaughter** sequelnya udah ada ya^^ **| hazelnut** makasih udah kasih review^^ untuk salamnya akan aku sampaikan /hug/ **| yehethun** iya~ ini sequel **| TKsit** jangan digigi~ hahaha baru aja lahiran **| jiellian21** ok^^ **| LeeEunin** padahal apdetnya seminggu sekali lho~ ini aja yg ngaret ampe 2minggu kkk **| light195** yang penting kamu udah baca^^ makasih udah mampir **sehunboo17** makasih udah nunggu~ **| Hyurien92** babe ripyunya cuma nyapa terus wkwkwk **| BAEKBAEK04** ini sequelnya^^ **chanbaek0605** ini sequelnya~ **| Indah8598** sudah bacanya? hahaha **| SMLming** ini ada sequel^^ **| Guest | Hanna Byun614** sequelnya walo g panjang-panjang banget tapi lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya hahaha **| MooN48** ok^^ **| LUDLUD** ini sequelnya~ **ruqiy614** maaf, author aslinya suka yang pendek-pendek wkwkk **yeolbee61** hahaha mobil kris yang malang :') **| chanhungf** iya, mereka udah resmi~ **| Jung HaRa** ini sequelnya **^^ | byun bahiyah** mobil kris yang beruntung hahaha **| Incandescence7** chanbaek selalu so sweet^^ **| LittleJasmine2** ini ada sequel^^ **| elpelp** hahaha mobil kris yang malang **| phinow**. bubblepaie momen ditandai greget hahaha **| Eun810** maap pendek wkwk **| Real ParkHana** iya^^ **baeksootao** ini epilog^^ **| applecrushx** maaf apdetnya ngaret seminggu^^ **| FlashMrB** udah ya sequelnya~ **| Crazehun** iya^^ **depiieee** alus? hahaha kagak hot ya wkwk dasar omes lol **Whitetan** cubs unyunya dah hadir~ **| kikysafitr** jangan garruk tembol ya... kasian temboknya wwkwk **| byunkkaebb** ini ciusan yang terakhir hahaha **| fwxing** chapnya memang selalu pendek wkwk **| Dhea Park** iyup adek~ ini sequelnya~ **| daebaektaeluv** makasih udah nunggu^^ **| ssuhoshnet** ini yang terakhir kkk **sehon-ey** mereka selalu manis~ ngegemesin~ wkwk **| pejunyachanbaek** jangan sedih ya :') **| Park Byunaa** siap^^ **| zheend** /hug/ makasih udah nunggu~^^ **| byunbaek92** iya^^ manis


End file.
